<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El poder de amor by Paquito09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570626">El poder de amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09'>Paquito09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En lugar de que lilith pudiera usar la luz como señuelo para capturar a eda, el emperador belos le pidió a lilith que lo trajera, para que el humano pueda unirse al aquelarre, para que el emperador belos borre todos los recuerdos de la luz, no recordará su amigos y familiares del mundo humano, y lo convierte como su propia hija.<br/>Entonces, mientras sauce y gus van con eda para advertir que la luz está en peligro, Amity no sabe lo que está sucediendo pero pronto lo descubrirá.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1 borrado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me inspira la historia de The Emperor's Chains con el creador ThePredator666 cuando él creó su historia me inspiró junto con Luz y amity ahora es el momento de devolver el favor a todos los fans de la casa del búho ¿me pueden ayudar a dar comentarios? de mi historia para saber qué piensan y su apoyo para que pueda agregar o editar mi historia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Cuando luz agarro el sombrero de curación, el emperador delos puede ver todo, entonces suena las alarmas y luz y sus amigos willow y gus tienen que salir de aquí pero se tropiezo con lilith. Lilith vio a luz, lo agarro y le quito su capa de su cabeza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"vaya a si que eres la mascota de edalyn, perfecto encontré su debilidad" dijo lilith sonriendo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero luz lo pateó y willow atacó primero, "luz corre" gritó willow. Pero lilith bloqueo el ataque y lo derroto. Gus atacó con el poder de la clonacion pero también fue vencido cuando luz vio sus amigos derrotados lilith corrió rápido a luz y lo derribó agarró el sombrero y lo destruyo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NOOOO, PERO QUE HICISTE NO QUIERES A CURAR A TU HERMANA DE LA MALDICIÓN" gritó luz con desesperada, la única esperanza para salvar a eda de su maldición pero lilith agarró el cuello de luz, "tonta, este objeto no sirve para curar a mi hermana pero me servirás muy utíl" dijo lilith con una sonrisa de frialdad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego volteo a los amigos de luz y agarro el bastón"si quieres ver a su amiga digale a edalyn que venga por ella". Las envió a la casa de búho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando esto ocurrió el emperador belos llamó a lilith que venga con el humano. Lilith lo obedeció y fue a ver al emperador junto con Luz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después el emperador está comiendo las almas de los gusanos, vio lilith entrar junto con el Humano agarrado con los guardias , el emperador sonrió y se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a luz, "vaya, vaya, a sí que es tu eres luz la humana, es un gusto conocerte". </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz intentó todo lo imposible para soltarse pero fue en vano, vio al emperador y comenzó hablar con una cara de enojo, "que es lo que quieres de mi, me vas a usar como Carnada para atrapar a eda". </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El emperador belos empezó a reír, el sabe que puede funcionar. Lilith vio al emperador, "mi señor, podemos usar la humana para que esa pueda unirse a nosotros" dijo lilith. Pero el emperador belos volteo a ver a lilith, "o lilith no te preocupes, tu idea puede funcionar, pero yo tengo una mejor idea para capturar a la dama de búho" dijo el emperador belos y vio a luz. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Que me vas a ser" dijo luz, que está temblando sus piernas y asustada. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El emperador belos agarro la cabeza de luz y su mano comenzó a brillar, "o querida, me temo que no regresaras a tu mundo, porque te vas a unir a nosotros" dijo el emperador belos, "por eso te borraré tus recuerdos" y comenzó el hechizo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luz grito de dolor, ella no quiere perder sus recuerdos, ella trató de liberarse pero no puede, lilith ve luz sufriendo lo que él emperador belos lo este haciendo. Pero para ella no le importa, no le importa lo que hace el humano, lo único que le importa es su hermana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras en la casa de búho eda tiene un presentimiento, siente algo lo que está pasando algo, luego escucho golpe de la puerta y cuando eda fue abrir la puerta, vio los amigos de luz diciendo que luz fue capturada por lilith. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras la casa de amity, amity aún acostada su cama como su pierna está rota, siente algo que le esté pasando algo, amity sintio su cuerpo como temblara como si pasa algo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuándo el emperador belos terminó el hechizo luz quedó agotada y se desmayo, "guardias, llevensela a su habitación" dijo el emperador belos dando una orden a los guardias. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith vio al emperador, "mi señor, por que le borro la memoria a esa pastesosa humana, y por qué quiere que la obligemos que se una a nosotros" dijo lilith. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El emperador belos ignoro la pregunta de lilith, "nada que sea importante, lilith prepararate para que peles la dama de búho" dijo el emperador belos. "si mi señor" dijo lilith, " bien puedes retirarte". </em>
</p><pre class="tw-data-text tw-text-large XcVN5d tw-ta"><br/>
<br/>
</pre><p>
  <em>Continuará… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2 que paso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz despierta en un cuarto extraño, y el emperador belos le muestra a luz lo que paso y porque no puede recordar nada, al final el emperador belos agrega su segundo plan cuáles lean el capítulo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>En un cuarto lleno de muebles, en una cama, luz por fin se despertó, pero es extraño, luz siente algo como no puede recordar nada, nada cuando luz pensó intentó llamar a su familia , pero el problema no sabe quien es su familia, ella no sabe ni siquiera su nombre, luz está asustada, es más luz siente que va llorar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero escucho algo, luz vio la puerta que está abriendo, luz se esconde bajo sus sábanas asustada, luego escuchó una voz cuando la llamó, "por favor no tengas miedo niña, ahora estás a salvo". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuándo luz se quitó la sábana, es el emperador belos junto con su asistente kikimora. Luz se quita la sábana y luego un poco asustada empieza a hablar, "estaaaa…. bien, señor…". "o perdón donde esta mis modales, me llamo belos, el emperador belos strom, y mi asistente se llama kikimora". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz siente como lo había visto alguna parte pero no puede recordar nada, "hola sr emperador belos, perdón pero sabes como llegué aquí, sabes quien Soy, como me llamo, como llegué aquí y lo más importante sabes quién es mi familia" dijo luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O verás, no se quien es tu, pero eres un humano, te traje aquí porque estabas inconsciente, pero lamento decirte pero tus padres están muertos" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cómo que muertos, como que no sabes mi nombre, porque dices que soy un Humano, de qué estás hablando" dijo luz alterada, confundida y enojada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikimora está preparada para llamar a los guardias, pero el emperador belos la miró y le aviso que no lo haga, kikimora lo obedeció, "quiero que veas eso" dijo el emperador belos que levantó la mano y formando un círculo para formar una nube, y luego mostró como una imagen como si fuera un video falso, luz vio la imagen falsa que ella y su mamá que parece camilia fueron atraídas por eda que cree que es mala, luego eda manipula a camilia y luz intenta ayudar, pero eda uso su poder y atacó a luz golpeando la cabeza, camilia vio su hija y intentó golpear a eda, pero eda lanzó un hechizo y mató a eda, luego apareció el emperador belos y intentó atacar a eda, pero ella escapó, belos vio a luz inconsciente y camilia muerta, el emperador belos no tuvo más remedio que llevar a luz a Aquelarre del Emperador. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando terminó, luz está llorando, no puede creer lo que vio, 'por qué, por qué esa mujer mató a mí mamá, porque quiere a mí, ahora mi mamá está muerta, estoy sola, sola' pensó luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El emperador belos suspiro y luego comenzó hablar con calma "tranquila, ahora estoy aquí, yo te cuidare, no te dejaré a esa mujer mala te haga daño", el emperador belos se levantó y luego con su poder, agarro la mano de luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz piensa que va hacer, el emperador belos activo su hechizo de su dedo y coloco la mano de luz para dar la marca del símbolo de Aquelarre del Emperador, pero no sólo eso, también le da un nuevo poder a parte del poder del pergamino /como uso luz sobre el fuego, luces de círculo, plantas, y hielo/, "a partir de ahora te llamaras bianca strom, yo seré tu padre, pronto mi hija no sólo será humana, sino también que se convertirá una bruja muy poderosa, todo los humanos que son malos contigo y la gente que no conozcas serán enemigos, juntos no solo acabamos a esa bruja malvada, sino todos los brujos salvajes" dijo eda con una cara feliz, claro ya que no puede ver que lleva su mascara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz pronto quedó parado, pronto el hechizo terminó y apareció el símbolo de Aquelarre del Emperador, pero no sólo eso, sus ojos café desaparecieron y los cambio de verde. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora ya no se llamara luz noceda se llamara bianca strom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El emperador belos no solo borro los recuerdos de luz sino también por su plan, también hipnotiso, ahora luz con una sonrisa malvada dijo, "si papá" dijo bianca, luego escucho sonidos de explosión, el emperador belos pensó que ya comenzó la pelea de lilith y eda, "ya es hora, hija quedate aquí, yo saldré a ver que pasa" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si papá" dijo bianca. "bien, kiki, por favor traerle a mi hija un vestido de Aquelarre del Emperador" dijo el emperador belos, "si mi señor" habló kikimora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará……. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El emperador belos no solo borro los recuerdos de luz sino lo hipnotiso, le agrego un nombre falso y le declaró como si fuera su hija, tranquilos se que este capítulo le van a decir que pasa porque lo hipnótico pero pronto la historia sea muy fuerte.</p><p>En el siguiente capítulo sea eda vs lilith.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3 eda vs lilith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda pelea lilith para salvar a luz, pero también está amity para saber que pasa ahora amity se entera que lilith hizo su hermana y ve a luz con sus ojos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón por esperar, es que estaba trabajando en mi casa, y pensando como agregar mi historia, puede escribir comentarios para saber de mi capítulo que hice en el siguiente capítulo sea no puede ser</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Afuera en el castillo de Aquelarre del Emperador lilith esta esperando a eda, "vamos, por que te tardas tanto" dijo lilith con desesperación, vio el emperador belos que no puede esperar, de repente un rayo atacó a lilith que la esquivo rápidamente, luego vio a eda enojada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vaya hermana, llegaste" dijo lilith que esquiva de nuevo otro rayo, pero está vez fue el bastón de lilith, lilith ya enojada agarro su bastón y comenzó lanzar un rayo muy poderoso, pero eda creo una barrera para evitar daño, "donde esta" dijo eda con rabia, "tu mascota esta bien esta a salvo, por ahora" dijo lilith con una sonrisa de frialdad, "ahora si quieres ver a tu mascota, tienes que unirte a nosotros, podemos curarte de tu maldición hermana, podemos estar uni…." eda interrumpió a lilith lanzando otro rayo, lilith esquivo y voló para atacar a eda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto amity aún con una pierna rota, decide ir a ver al Aquelarre del Emperador para saber qué está pasando, amity se entero que luz fue capturada, ya que willow le explicó todo lo que pasó, ella usa con su abominación para llegar a Aquelarre del Emperador y vio eda y lilith peleando. Lilith no vio amity sigue atacando a eda, "aceptalo hermana, no puedes ganarme soy más poderosa que tu" dijo eda confiada, "aagh es por eso que te maldije" dijo lilith que se callo, eda y amity se quedaron callados y horrorizadas, cuando lilith al fin se entero que amity está aquí, "amity, que haces aquí" dijo lilith con su cara de preocupación, amity no dijo nada, solo ve como puede hacer eso a su propia hermana, eda ya enojada lanzó un rayo muy poderoso que lilith esquivo, eda corre su velocidad, cuando lilith crea un escudo para no recibir daño, pero eso sacudió un temblor, que amity se cayera, cuando eda ve amity caer ella era la mejor amiga de luz y decide savala, amity ve a eda que lo que está haciendo pero ve el collar de eda esta volviendo negro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto el emperador belos ve la pelea de eda y lilith, llega bianca(luz) "papá qué pasa" cuando ve eda, bianca tiene un enojo, como belos le mostró una evidencia falsa, bianca usa sus poderes nuevos y ataca a eda, el emperador belos quiere parar su hija, pero como ve a luz con odio decide dejarla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda sufre de dolor y amity casi muere, pero lilith lo salva, cuando la gema de eda se vuelve negra, eda ve a bianca(luz), "luzzzz" dijo eda ya que se transforma bestia y ve a bianca y decide atacarla, pero bianca usa su poder de rayo y lo lanza y la bestia queda inconsciente, bianca(luz) quiere matar a eda, pero el emperador belos dijo "bianca, alto, no lo mates dejemos que el titan lo decida", bianca(luz) no tuvo elección que dejarla vivir, luego llegaron los guardias y llevaron a la bestia dentro del castillo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity soltó el brazo de lilith y corre con luz para saber que le pasa, por que atacó a eda, cuando llegó vio los ojos de luz, "luz estas bien" dijo amity con preocupación, "yo no soy luz niña, me llamo bianca, bianca strom, la hija del Emperador belos" dijo bianca(luz) que amity no podía creer, luz su luz que conocía ya no está, bianca(luz) va dentro del palacio y se mete, lilith ve a bianca(luz) por su reacción, amity golpea a lilith "como pudiste, como pudiste" dijo amity llorando, lilith solo suspiro, y luego uso su magia para para alejar el puente, "lo siento" dijo lilith que cerro la puerta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity camina aún con su pierna rota, luego llega willow y gus, "amity que haces aquí", luego amity empieza llorar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Continuará.... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4 cara a cara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuando eda es capturada, se encuentra a luz, y lilith está viendo como luz golpea a eda</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith intenta Calmar a su hermana mutante, pero es como si fuera un perro fuera de control, entonce ella uso su hechizo de burbuja para atrapar a eda, "escucha hermana, cálmate el té puede curar, puedes unirte a nosotros, hazlo por mí hermana" dijo lilith con calma, pero eda solo le saca la lengua, "eso no funciona para mí" dijo lilith ignorando a su hermana, pero voltea y le saca la lengua también. </p><p>Mientras alguien se acerca, es el emperador belos cuando vio a eda y lilith, "vaya, vaya" lilith actuó rápido, respirando y actuando normal como si no paso nada. El emperador belos con un solo dedo levantó a eda y lo lanzó contra la pared y y lo puso para que eda relacionada, "eda, la dama de búho, el mutante y que mató la madre de mi hija" dijo el emperador belos mientras se arrollida, "de que estas hablando, yo no maté a alguien y tu no tienes hija" dijo eda con una cara de extraña. </p><p>"no te hagas, monstruo, tu mataste a mi mamá, mi única madre", eda reconoce la voz cuando lo volteo y vio a bianca(luz),"luuuz.." dijo a eda con una cara de no puede ser, bianca(luz) se acercó y le da una cachetada a eda, lilith vio como lo cacheteo, el emperador belos con su mascara, el se puso feliz a esta bonita escena, "no soy luz, me llamo bianca strom, la hijastra del Emperador belos, tu monstruo mataste a mi madre" dijo bianca, "luz escuchame el emperador belos…." dijo eda tratando hablar con bianca(luz) pero ella la pateó la cara para callarla, "callate, espero que tu te mueras pronto", eda tuvo de torse de sangre, el emperador belos ya tuvo suficiente y decidió acercarse a bianca(luz), "ya hija tranquila, ya estas aquí conmigo" dijo el emperador belos, bianca(luz) la abrazo al emperador belos, tanto a eda y lilith ve que no puede ser lo que este pasando, el emperador belos volteo a ver a eda, "guardias, llévela a la jaula" dijo el emperador belos, los guardias agarro a eda y se la llevo, "no espera, luuuzz". </p><p>El emperador belos le pidió a bianca(luz) que vaya a su cuarto, y ella lo obedecio, cuando está solo junto con lilith, "mi señor que pasa me dijo que va a curar a eda de su maldición" dijo lilith, el emperador belos solamente se rio, "no voy a curar lilith" dijo el emperador belos, "que, pero usted dijo", "son órdenes del titan, debes saberlo" luego el emperador belos se retira, "pero antes" Uso su dedo de círculo para atraer el bastón de eda, "debes destruir el bastón de eda" y el emperador belos se retiro.</p><p>Lilith mirando el bastón y comenzó a llorar, lilith a arruinado todo, primero maldecir a eda, luego que eda se convierte en una estatua y ahora hizo que el emperador belos borrará los recuerdos de la humana. </p><p>Mientras tanto el cuarto el emperador belos se sentó y sacó algo en su cuello y vio una foto que se parece familiar…. </p><p>Mientras la casa de búho amity se prepara para regresar al castillo para rescatar a eda y a luz, pero ella no se irá sola, también va a compaña King, willow, gus y sus hermanos de amity. </p><p>"espera luz, voy a rescatate" </p><p><br/>Continuará……..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por la tardanza estaba trabajando en cerámica de mi casa, ademas necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar para agregar mi historia, pronto les gustara este capítulo</p><p>En el próximo capítulo será misión rescate parte 1: ataque de prision</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5 misión rescate parte 1: ataque de prision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity quiere ir a salvar a luz sola, pero sus amigo la detiene, y ahora juntos planean como infiltrarse la prisión.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón por la demora es que estuve ayudando con mis padre en la cerámica, pero ya estoy de vuelta y agregue 3 capítulos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>6 horas antes de preparación, amity estaba llorando, por que la luz que conocía desaparecio, ella cree que el emperador belos le hizo algo a luz, su luz, entonces ella decide ir al castillo para salvar a eda y a luz sin importar le pase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AMITY ESPERA" una voz llamó, son Edric y Emira, junto con willow, gus y King, "que estan haciendo" dijo amity con enojo, willow se acercó, y la abrazo, "amity, por favor, no lo hagas, al menos no sola" dijo willow llorando "escucha se que amás a luz", "de que estas hablando, yo no.." dijo amity que se enoja y sonroja, "amity, ya no finjas, te vi cuando te pusiste nerviosa cuando luz te acercó, o cuando perdimos el partido contra bosha, el baile de grump. Amity por favor, se que amás a luz, y yo quiero mi amiga de vuelta" dijo willow llorando, amity escuchó las palabras de su amiga, luego correspondió el abrazo "tienes razón, si la amo willow, el emperador belos le hizo algo a luz, mi luz, yo la ame, quiero recuperarla", entonces edric y Emira apoyando a su hermana, también lo va a apoyar. Entonces amity usa su poder de abominación y lo cubre su pie izquierdo para que pueda caminar bien, sin usar esfuerzo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Presente</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bien escuchen, edric, Emira y gus quédense y intenten a convencer a la gente que nos apoye para liberar a eda, mientras willow, King y yo filtraremos al prision" dijo amity ideando un plan, ellos aceptaron y separaron, "bien amity, como haremos para entrar el castillo" dijo willow, amity esta pensando, pero amity fue a ver la esfera de televisión y lo vio "en esta noticia la dama de búho fue arrestada y ahora será convertida en una piedra, además el emperador belos nos menciona que su hija bianca tomará el trono de la isla hirviente, junto con la señora lilith" dijo la esfera de televisión, amity se enojo que agarro la esfera de televisión y lo rompió, willow trató calmar a amity y se concentraron para infiltrar el castillo, King tuvo una idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En un césped que dice no pisar, "creo que tu idea es estupida" dijo amity, pero un guardia lo ve y lo arresta a los tres, "retiro lo dicho". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Llegando al castillo, el guardia principal se acerca para saber a quien fue arrestaron, pero fue atacado un poder de árbol, amity salió y invoco a abominable y atacó el guardia principal, pero el intento quitaste pero amity sigue siendo fuerte. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dime donde está eda" dijo amity amenazando al guardia principal usando su abominable, "esta en la habitación para convertir de piedra" dijo el guardia principal, amity conoce el castillo, ya sabe donde está y ella y willow van a rescatar a eda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bien creo que amity y willow ya están dentro el castillo, ahora empecemos como que la gente nos ayude" dijo gus, edric y Emira también están pensando, mientras en el castillo, lilith está viendo la multitud, y vio a kikimora y el guardia principal, "dejaste escapar los prisióneros, si el emperador belos…" dijo kikimora regañando al guardia principal, entonces lilith se acerca a kikimora "no te preocupes kiki, yo atrapare a los prisioneros. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuará…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6 misión rescate parte 2: amity vs lilith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity y willow llegaron al cuarto donde está eda, willow uso su poder de planta para destruir el candado, luego entraron y vieron a eda mutante, "eda somos nosotros" dijo willow tratando de acercar a eda, pero eda vio y intentó atacar, pero las cadenas lo impide, King ve a eda y se acerca a ella "eda cálmate, soy yo King", luego eda comienza reaccionar, "King, amity y willow" dijo eda mutante, King finalmente se acercó y la abrazo, y eda mutante lo corresponde, willow se pone triste, pero reacciona y intenta liberarla, pero su magia no es suficiente fuerte, "niñas basta no pueden sálvame, su magia no funciona" dijo a eda "escuchen, solo deben salvar a luz", "eda, no, tu quieres a luz, es como si fuera una madre para ti" dijo amity preocupada, eda lo nota a amity y ya sabe que amity ama a luz, pero escucho que alguien abriera la puerta, y ven que era lilith, "amity" dijo lilith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity con rabia, comenzó invocar un puño de abominación y logró golpear a lilith, tanto como eda, willow y King se sorprendió la reacción de amity, entonces lilith se levanta y ve que amity intenta usa su magia de nuevo, pero lilith uso su rayo y amity uso su escudo de abominación y se cubrió, pero su pierna aún le afecta, willow intenta usa su magia de nuevo para líberar a eda, "amity, escucha no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudar a mi hermana y su humana" dijo lilith, "sálvame, tú me traiciónaste, tu me diste una maldición, y también dañaste a luz" dijo eda enojada, lilith siente la culpa por lo que ha hecho, pero se distrajo cuando amity la golpeó con su puño, pero su pierna izquierda aún le está afectando, entonces lilith se levanta y por perder los estribos ella ataca a amity, pero amity uso su abominacion y lo protegió, entonces willow ve esta pelea, le pone su mano al piso y usa su poder de las plantas y atrapa a lilith, "amity es tu oportunidad" dijo willow, amity esta feliz, y entonces amity usa el puño y logra golpear a lilith, eda esta feliz que lilith recibiera su merecido, pero lilith usa un escudo y se protege, entonces lilith usa un rayo y ataca a willow, y cae inconsciente, amity ve a willow inconsciente y entonces intenta atacar a lilith, pero lilith usa su poder de burbuja cubre amity, entonces el piso se levanta y se lleva a eda, lilith intenta alcanzarla, pero era demasiado tarde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces amity ve a lilith "como pudiste hacerle esto, a tu propia hermana, le diste la maldición, le hiciste algo a luz, y dañaste a mi mejor amiga willow" dijo amity enojada, lilith suspirar, lo sé, entonces usa un círculo y libera a amity de la burbuja, y ella corre a ver a willow inconsciente, entonces ella se despierta y amity esta feliz, entonces amity ve a lilith, "por qué, porque lo hiciste" dijo amity, lilith suspira "verás, cuando tenía tu edad, eda y yo siempre nos apoyamos, jugamos juntos, un día, yo tenía que enfrentarme a eda, para unirme el aquerrale, pero como eda es la mejor que yo, entonces decidí agarra, y lanzar una maldición, cuando estaba listo para enfrentarme a eda, ella dijo que renuncia, pero después ella se convierte un mutante, entonces decidí curar a eda" dijo lilith con su cara de pena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces amity se acerca a lilith, "entonces que le paso a luz" dijo amity, lilith ve a amity y willow "el emperador belos borro los recuerdos a luz la humana, pero no sólo eso, también la hipnotiso para cree que eda mató su madre" dijo lilith, amity con una cara de horror, ella va para pelear con el emperador belos, willow también va acompañarla, también a King, "espera, ustedes no pueden pelear con el emperador belos, yo les ayudaré" dijo lilith, "cómo sabemos que confiaremos en ti" dijo willow con su cara de enojada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces willow usa su magia para traer el bastón de eda. Willow agarra y lo guarda, las chicas no tienen otra opción que aceptar la ayuda de lilith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará….. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7 misión de rescate parte 3: amity vs bianca(luz)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gus, edric y Emira ven que el tiempo se está acabando, "gus, se nos está acabando el tiempo" dijo edric, mientras gus trata de pensar, ve su papá que trabaja como periodista, entonces gus logró obtener una idea, "edric, Emira, sígueme, tengo una idea" dijo gus, entonces gus fue con su papá "gus, que haces, estoy trabajando" dijo su papá, pero edric le rebato el micrófono y como esta en vivo le dio un mensaje para todos "escuchen, se que eda es malvada, pero ella salvo, la dama búho no se merece“,la gente escuchó las palabras lo que dijo edric, y los apoyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras dentro del castillo, willow, amity, lilith y King llegaron la sala de trono del Emperador belos, amity aún enojada con lilith, necesita el a</span>
  <em>
    <span>poyo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>"aquí está eda" dijo lilith, willow ve el corredor, "que raro, no hay guardias" dijo willow dando una pregunta, entonces unas ramas, atrapó a willow, lilith y a King, "vaya, vaya, me traicionaste lilith, y creo que trajiste a tu alumna" dijo el emperador belos, entonces cuando usa su dedo, y luego se lleva a willow, lilith y King a la jaula con eda, y luego cuando ve a amity, "creo que tu tendrás que savarlos, pero primero tienes que pelear con mi hija" dijo el emperador belos mientras se retira, cuando alguien lanza el hechizo de fuego, amity esquiva y ve quién fue que lanzó el hechizo, fue bianca(luz), amity tiene una cara de horrorizada, el aspecto de luz, sus ojos de café, ahora son de color verde, luz lanzó otro hechizo de fuego, amity lo esquiva y usa los brazos de abominación y lo agarra, "luz, escuchame, soy yo amity" dijo amity intentando hablar con Luz, entonces bianca(luz) usa su poder de plantas y intenta agarrar a amity "callate perra, yo no soy luz, soy bianca, la hija del Emperador belos" gritó bianca(luz), entonces amity usa su amobinacios y logra a golpear a bianca(luz) 'lo siento, luz'. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, el emperador belos, ve el escenario para ver, cómo eda, lilith, willow, y King se convierte en piedra, mientras tanto gus ve como willow esta en problemas, entonces el corre para salvarla y edric y Emira los persigue, mientras la pelea de amity y bianca(luz), bianca(luz) se levanta y usa su poder de rayo y lo lanza a amity, amity usa su poder del hechizo de burbuja que lilith le enseñó y se salvo, entonces amity no tiene otra opción que pelear con Luz, bianca(luz) usa su poder de abominación para lanzar del puño a amity, entonces amity lo hace lo mismo, pero cuando sintió el impacto, hizo que temblara el castillo, mientras afuera, el emperador belos también sintió el temblór hasta la gente, "imposible, amity y bianca tiene el mismo poder" dijo el emperador belos con su cara de impresionado, como amity logró alcanzar el poder de bianca(luz) si él emperador belos le otorgo el poder a bianca(luz). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda se despierta y ve a lilith, "tu, te mataré antes de convertirme en piedra" dijo eda mutante enojada, entonces alguien lo detuvo "eda, alto, lilith traicióno al emperador belos" dijo King, entonces eda mutante ve como la estatua se activa, pero entonces fue interrupida, una explosión lanzó una figura, él emperador belos se levantó, hasta willow, King, eda y lilith ve que está pasando, es bianca(luz) y amity peleando, entonces amity lanza su poder de rayo a bianca(luz), ella uso su poder de escudo para no recibir el impacto, entonces ella salta y usa su mano para golpear el piso y usa el hechizo de hielo de pico, entonces amity con su pierna que se sano un poco gracias a lilith, ella corre usa su poder de abominación y para protegerse, el emperador belos está impresionado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces amity usa todo el poder para atacar a bianca(luz),bianca(luz) hace lo mismo, y las dos lanza, el hechizo, entonces cuando los dos poderes chocan hizo una explosión, era tan fuerte que la jaula sea destruida, el emperador belos se cubrió el poder, incluyendo la gente, entonces cuando termino, ve a bianca(luz) y amity inconsciente, "rápido suban" dijo eda, entonces lilith, King y willow subieron y eda voló cuando su pata agarra a amity inconsciente, gus, edric y Emira corre para perseguir a eda, entonces el emperador belos ve a bianca(luz) desmayada el corre para saber si está bien, entonces le pidió a kikimora qué la llevara a la enfermería, "atención, gente de la isla hirviente, aunque la dama búho, se escapo, ella pierde sus poderes".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto la casa búho, eda aterrizó, lilith llevó a amity al sofá, edric y Emira están preocupados por su hermana menor, mientras King lleva exili para eda, y eda deja de ser mutante. Mientras en la enfermería bianca(luz) está descansando, entonces el emperador belos sacó su collar y ve una foto, el, una mujer y una bebe, entonces el emperador belos ve a bianca(luz) "ya te perdí una vez, no pienso perderte de nuevo", entonces kikimora ve al emperador Belos, kikimora ya sabe una cosa, su hija, su verdadera hija ha vuelto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará…… </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vaya me tarde 2 semanas pensando esta historia, perdón por tardarme estaba pensando de agregar la historia.</p><p>Pronto agregaré 2 capítulo sea recuerdo del Emperador belos: una familia separada. Y la otra sea fracaso: un corazón roto</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8 recuerdo del Emperador belos: una familia separada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El emperador belos recuerda como conoció a camilia y saber que fue lo que pasó</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El emperador belos regresó su trono de nuevo, entonces sacó su collar en el cuello y vio la foto de nuevo, el, bianca(luz) y camilla,entonces él cerró sus ojos recordando lo que pasó. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos antes de convertirse emperador, el era una persona normal, el era un mago que estudia toda la magia (es cómo luz, y eda), belos era el más aplicado, un día cuando caminaba encontró una humana, el piensa que está haciendo un humano aquí, entonces él se acerca, "oh, hola" dijo la humana, "hola, cómo te llamas" dijo belos un poco nervioso, es la primera vez que habla con una humana, "me llamó, camilia, camilia noceda" dijo camilia, cuando camilia se puso feliz, el se sonrojo un poco, luego escucho la alarma de la escuela, ella se despide y se va. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuándo terminó la escuela, belos va para su casa, luego escucha alguien, el decide investigar y luego ve a camilia llorando por el maltrato de unos matones, entonces belos lo defiende, "gracias belos" dijo camilia, entonces empezó a llover, entonces camilia y belos se acerca y se besan, a llegar la casa. De camilia, ella le cuenta de cómo llegó la isla hirviente.(si quieren saber cómo llegó la isla hirviente esperanse en el siguiente capítulo). Entonces el emperador belos se impresionó, luego el conoce a carly, la Madrastra de camilia, carly es una bruja salvaje, ella se tuvo una maldición cuando ella fue víctima de unos maltones. Entonces belos la ve y lo saluda, "vaya camilia, finalmente conseguíste un novio" diji carly jugando a camilia, camilia y belos se sonroja, pero camilia tiene que aceptar que esta enamorada de. Belos, a pesar que se conocio en unos segundos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 semana después belos invita a camilia el baile de graduación, los padres de belos, no está de acuerdo con este comportamiento que hace su hijo que se enamore con una humana. Pero belos ignoro y fue al baile de graduación, con camilia, los estudiantes de hexile ve como el esta bailando con una humana. Entonces belos llevó a camilia al patio, el se inclino y le da un anillo, un anillo de matrimonio, camilia esta triste y feliz, ella lo acepta y el lo besa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1 mes después de la boda, camilia quiere dar una sopresa a belos,”belos, cariño, tengo un gran sorpresa para ti" dijo camilia, belos no sabe cuáles la sorpresa, cuando camilia le muestra su panza, belos no sabe quién tiene su panza, hasta recordó como nació el, el está emocionado, camilia está embarazada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el hospital belos está preocupado por camilia, entonces él doctor llego "se belos, su esposa está fuera de peligro, y muchas felicidades es niña", entonces belos se sorprendió de felicidad, entonces entra el cuarto y ve a camilia con la bebé "es linda, me gustaría que la llames luz" dijo belos triste de felicidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los días pasaron, pero no duró mucho, los padres de belos se enteraron que su hijo ya es padre, ellos ya no soportaron más, entonces deciden atacar con una ayuda con los salvajes malvados. Entonces belos defiende su casa, pero camilia está asustada, "carly, prepara el portal humano" dijo belos, "cariño que estas haciendo" dijo camilia, "mi amor tenemos que ir al mundo humano para ponerte a salvo l, junto con nuestra hija" dijo belos, ella acepta y luego llega carly preparada el portal, pero luego los salvajes lograron entrar la casa, entonces carly usa su escudo, "cariño ve te alcanzare" dijo belos, entonces cuando camilia casi llega al portal, entonces los padres de belos entraron y lanzaron un rayo cuando sintió la explosión camilia y el bebé está desaparecido y lo peor el portal está destruido, "hijo lo hago por tu propio bien" entonces la mamá de belos usa su poder para atrapar a belos y borrar sus recuerdos, pero el enojo de belos se incrementa y ataca los salvajes, carly que ya casi muere por la pelea de los salvajes, ve  a belos a este comportamiento. Entonces belos mata los salvajes y sus padres. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos llora porque perdió a camilia y su hija, luego un misterioso hombre le ofreció poder para traer la paz, y belos se convierte a emperador belos, el emperador belos usa su poder para hacer que los salvajes sean castigados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin de Flashback </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces belos abrió sus ojos, se levantó y regresa para ver su hija, pero un alguien lo llama "hola belos" dijo el misterioso hombre, "hola sr titan" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará… </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por la tardanza estaba trabajando y pensando como poner la historia pero bueno, no se preocupen no pensó morir al malvado covid 19<br/> Luego pronto le pondré el otro capítulo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 9 fracaso: un corazón roto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity por fin despierta pero ella siente que su corazón está roto, pero luego que tiene una charla con lilith y eda que esto pondrá a amity más dolor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9 fracaso: un corazón roto</p><p> </p><p>Mientras la casa de búho, amity finalmente se despertó, ella a quedado dormida durante 3 días, ella sabe donde está, pero ella lo recuerda todo lo que pasó, amity siente que su corazón está roto, luego comenzó abrir la puerta, es willow, "oh finalmente despertaste" dijo willow, amity puede ver willow, "willow, que paso, como llegué aqui" dijo amity, willow suspiro y luego ella no puede mentir, "verás, cuando te vimos peleando contra luz, vimos que tu y luz tiene un poder increíble, un poder que es más poderoso que el emperador belos, luego cuando chocaron, tu y luz quedaron inconsciente, eda logró sacar a lilith, King y a ti, pero no pudimos a rescatar a luz" dijo willow, amity esta triste, peleó con luz, y ahora no pudo rescatala, siente que su corazón está roto. Luego abrió la puerta y es gus, "oh amity finalmente despertaste, necesito que vengas a la sala, eda y lilith quiere hablarte" dijo gus, entonces amity se levanta pero está un poco débil, entonces willow y gus la ayudan, cuando llegaron la sala edric y Emira corrieron y abrazaron a amity, ella odia los abrazos, pero los necesita, "amity puedes sentarte por favor" dijo lilith, amity se sentó pero luego, vio el ojo izquierdo de lilith, "sra lilith, que le paso su ojo" dijo amity, "oh, tuve la parte de la maldición de mi hermana" dijo lilith, entonces eda llegó pero cuando vio a lilith, aún no quiere hablar con su hermana.</p><p> </p><p>Luego eda comenzó a hablar con amity "Dime como una niña como tu, obtuvo este maravilloso poder", "no lo sé, solo se cuando el emperador belos capturó a lilith, King y willow, luz apareció y me atacó, yo traté de hablarle pero…" luego amity comenzó a llorar, Emira y edric abrazaron, "no pude rescatar a luz, mi luz", "oye niña, la rescataremos, recuperamos a luz en las manos del Emperador belos, la pregunta es que hechizo lo hizo" dijo eda calmando a amity, luego vio a lilith "Dime que hechizo uso con luz" dijo eda enojada con lilith, luego lilith respira y luego comenzó hablar con tristeza "el emperador belos uso Obliviate, para borrar los recuerdos de la humana", eda esta horrorizada al igual que amity, willow, gus, edric y Emira, "pero no es todo, el emperador belos uso un poder de hipnosis, llamado autohipnosis, así la humana crea que tu mataste a su mama y ella crea que el emperador belos es su padre adoptivo", entonces con la rabia de eda, ella agarra a lilith y lo lanza con la pared, "así que el emperador belos, uso esos hechizo , con luz y tu se lo dejaste" dijo eda enojada, "creí que yo" lilith intenta hablar pero fue interrumpida con el puño de amity, ella golpea el estómago a lilith, eda, willow, gus, edric y Emira impresionaron el comportamiento de amity, "como pudiste perra, como pudiste hacerle daño a luz" gritó amity, luego que lanzó otro puño a lilith, ella no se defiende, "destruiste al amor de mi vida, no pude rescatar a mi luz, y todo fue tu culpa", a eda impresiona a esa escena, pero luego decide a detenerla, "amity basta, cálmate" eda intenta calmarla con la ayuda de edric, Emira y willow, ella se calmo un poco, pero luego se fue corriendo de nuevo a la habitación de luz, luego eda vio a lilith "espero que estes orgullosa no solo por lanzarme la maldición, si no que hiciste daño a luz y el corazón de amity" dijo eda que se va a la cocina, willow, gus, edric y Emira van con amity, dejando a lilith sola, ella llora por qué perdió no sólo una hermana, sino un estudiante. </p><p> </p><p>Mientras el castillo de aquerrale belos, bianca(luz) finalmente despierta, pero artudida, luego vio al emperador Belos y al sr titan, "así que tu debes ser bianca no" dijo el sr titan, "si señor" dijo bianca(luz), "bien yo hable con tu padre y creo que tu serás la elegida" dijo el sr titan, "elegida, elegida de que" dijo bianca(luz), "la elegida para el día de la unidad" dijo el emperador belos. </p><p> </p><p>Continuará……… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aqui esta el capitulo, creo que amity si tiene su amor y no tiene el control de su enojo, pero bueno espero que les agrade este capítulo, en el próximo capítulo será esperanza</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 10: esperanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity estaba llorando por luz, luego eda consola, mientras Gus intenta a animar a Willow, Lilith recordó en algo y decide actuar pero al final una desconocida llega a La Isla hirviente</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Capítulo 10 esperanza </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras la casa búho, lilith sentada en el sofá, sola, ella está triste, piensa que lo a perdido todo, su hermana y su estudiante, entonces lilith intenta calmarse y pensar de cómo rescatar a luz, pero recordó algo los planes del emperador belos,entonces ella agarra un libro que tenía su bolso mágico, y ella busca la magia de anti hechizos, mientras la habitación de luz, ella está llorando quiere estar sola porque perdió su único amor que ella tenía, entonces alguien abrió la puerta, entonces ella se sienta en la cama, amity vio quien era, es eda, "ah, entonces, vas a seguí llorando la cama de mi hija humana" dijo eda, amity no respondió, solo se levantó y se sentó junto con eda, "oye, calmate, la rescataremos, ya sabrás que si podemos, rescatarla", "para que, lilith no sabe la forma de como curar a luz" dijo amity que ella no tiene esperanza, entonces eda pensó, y recordó algo, entonces se levanta y va para su cuarto, amity sigue deprimida, pero cuando regreso eda, y lleva una bolsa de los humanos, entonces amity ve la bolsa, "sabes me gustaría que leyeras esto" dijo eda que saca la bolsa, y es el libro de las aventuras de Azura capítulo final, entonces amity vio el libro y lo agarro, entonces ella lo lee, toda la historia, cuando terminó de leer ella recordó las palabras lo que dijo luz de su club de lectura de Azura, entonces amity se levanta y lo abraza a eda "gracias por animame", entonces eda saca de nuevo y hay tres objetos, la capa de luz, que eda lo hizo, y los 2 trajes de Azura para el siguente cumpleaños, "estos traje lo saque en el mundo humano, es para luz, cuando llego a este mundo sentí que ella es un fastidio, pero" eda intenta no llorar, pero las lágrimas le ganan, entonces amity lo abraza y ella corresponde el abrazo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edalyn, ve aquí" dijo lilith gritando, entonces ella se limpia los ojos y se calma y va a ver a lilith y amity lo acompaña, mientras afuera la casa búho, willow sentada en un tronco llorando por luz, "puedo sentarme aquí", "claro gus, no hay problema" dijo willow, gus se sentó a lado de willow, "oye, cálmate, debe haber una forma para salvar a luz" dijo gus tratando de calmar a willow, pero willow no siente que tiene esperanzas para salvar a luz, "gus, no se si hay esperanza", entonces gus piensa "oye, te acuerdas, de cómo conocimos a luz", "si, yo lo conocí, cuando amity me molestaba" dijo willow, "y no te olvides que usaste tu plantas de pico con ella" dijo gus, willow se sonroja un poco, "cuando la conocí, finalmente pude ver tu cara que ya estás de feliz, verte tu rostro finalmente pude ver a willow de felicidad" dijo gus, entonces willow volvió a sonroja por las palabras de gus, luego gus vio a willow, entonces se acercaron y se besaron, entonces en 5 minutos se separan por falta de aire, "gus, tu crees que podemos recuperar a luz" dijo willow, "si" dijo gus respirando, "gracias, gus, por animame" dijo willow, "te amo" dijo gus, "yo también te amo" dijo willow, en los arbustos edric y Emira los espíaba y se pusieron felices, entonces escucharon uno ruido dentro la casa de búho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dentro la casa búho, "muy bien hermana que pasa" dijo eda, "hermana, quiero que habrás el portal" dijo lilith, amity y eda estaban confundidas "porque" dijo eda, "si logramos, buscar unas fotos de la humana donde vive el reino humano, podemos recuperar sus recuerdos" dijo lilith, entonces eda aún no confía su hermana, pero no tiene otra opción, entonces saca la llave y lo transforma el portal, y luego saca a owlber "escucha bien, owlber, tienes que encontrar la s fotos de luz" dijo eda, entonces owlber fué al mundo humano, entonces eda va al sofá pará sentarse, amity también se sienta, pero no quiere ver a Lilith, Lilith aún se siente triste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasaron 5 horas cuando owlber llega y logra traer algunas fotos de luz y su mamá, eda felicita a owlber, pero alguien entra el portal, "aquí estás búho, dame las.." dijo la desconocida, la desco</span>
  <span>nocida vió eda, Lilith, amity por sus orejas, entonces la desconocida va la puerta y abre, cuando ve a gus y Willow, la desconocida ve la playa "estoy de vuelta, regrese a casa", "oye humana, cómo te llamas y porque dices estoy de vuelta" dijo eda, entonces la desconocida ve a eda "mi nombre es camilia Noceda, y yo vivo aquí"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará………</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno yá adelante La historia, se que es un poco corta pero si estoy usando mi inspiración, pero pronto el otro capítulo ahora sí el capitulo anterior que les dije ahora sí va salir, El próximo capitulo será La historia de camilia Noceda</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 11 la historia de camilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Camilia recuerda sus recuerdos en la isla hirviente después que luz desaparecio, luego regresa a su casa, la isla hirviente.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 horas antes de regresar a la Isla hirviente</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia aún triste que no aparecido luz cuando el campamento le llamó que no se presentó a pasado semanas sin la aparición, entonces camilia saca su bolso y ve a belos junto con camilia y luz cuando fue una bebé, ella cerró sus ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los papás de camilia son unas personas malas, el papá esta borracho, golpea su hija por qué dice que es un Don nadie, la mamá es la más perversa que el padre, ella sufría, ella no tuvo amigos, ni siquiera un novio, ella tiene la misma edad que luz, un día camilia regresaba a la escuela , de repente cuando su padre y su madre discutían, la madre gastaba tanto dinero por jugar lotería, "maldita, zorra, y como pudiste gastate todo el dinero" dijo el padre de camilia, "es mi dinero, yo hago que se me dé la gana" dijo la mamá de camilia, "no lo vez, este dinero es para pagar a mi estupida hija" dijo el papá de camilia, "por qué, es un Don nadie, ojala no hubiera nacido" dijo la mamá de camilia, entonces camilia escucho todo, entonces ella se va corriendo fuera de la casa, ella corrió al bosque, ella se fue corriendo, hasta el cansancio se apoderó y ella se sienta y empieza a llorar, pasaron 2 horas que luego se quedó dormida, hasta las 7 de la noche luego una figura ve a camilia dormida y entonces decide llevarla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuándo camilia despierta ella mira un cuarto misterioso, ella se levanta, luego ve que alguien entra y ve una misteriosa mujer que tiene orejas puntiagudas, "vaya, finalmente despertaste" dijo la mujer misteriosa, "disculpa, pero quiero saber donde estoy, y quien eres tu" dijo camilia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"me llamó carly, y estas en la isla hirviente" dijo carly, camilia tiene una cara de confundida, luego va para la ventana y abrió vio unos duendecillos, hadas, etc. Camilia ve como este lugar es extraño, "que estoy soñando o es mi imaginación" dijo camilia asustada, luego carly pedisca a camilia, "hay, porque hiciste eso" dijo camilia enojada, "dijiste que es un sueño, así que te pedísce" dijo carly burlando de camilia, "bueno, entonces que no es un sueño, como llegue aquí" dijo camilia, "te encontré acostada en el bosque, te vi durmiendo y no quiero dejate aquí así que decidí llevarte conmigo" dijo carly, entonces camilia recordó todo, luego ella se abraza su cuerpo y empezó a llorar, "oye que tienes" dijo carly, entonces camilia empezó contar toda la historia, cuando terminó carly esta enojada con los padres de camilia, "no puedo creer que tus padres te hicieran algo así, no eres un fracaso" dijo carly, "sabes, que puedes quedate mi casa, te puedes quedate en este mundo y te puedo enseñar magia" camilia pensó, entonces decide quedarse, "por cierto me llamó camilia". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasaron 2 días y camilia por fin logra hacer magia, luego carly decide inscribirla la escuela de hexide, y al poco tiempo carly actúa con camilia como si fuera su propia hija. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el reino humano, los padres de camilia buscaban a camilia, pero no hay rastos de ella, luego el padre cuando ve la foto de camilia, el cree que ha sido Estupido por cómo lo trata a su hija, pero la madre se alegra que su hija se fue, luego en 3 semanas la madre abandonó a su marido, para buscar otro que sea rico, el padre se queda solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras la isla hirviente, ya con 2 años camilia ya era una adolescente, ella puede hacer toda la magia y aun sigue estudiando, hasta que conocío belos(ya sabe la historia anterior, mejor lo adelantó). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de la guerra, camilia cruzó el portal, junto con Luz aún cuando era una bebé, luego cuando se levanta y camina hacia las calles escucha alguien, "camilia", camilia volteo y era su padre ya viejo, "camilia, eres tu" dijo su padre y luego él corre y lo abraza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"papá, yo." dijo camilia tratando de explicar, pero su padre la callo, "no hija, no quiero que me lo expliques, perdón por cómo te trate así hija" luego ve a luz feliz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia y luz vive ahora con su padre, camilia tiene 33 años y luz 5 años, su padre muere, pero aún vive la casa de su padre. Mientras la madre fue arrestada por robar a la gente y pasara muchos años en la cárcel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin Flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia aún no recibe noticias de su hija, luego escucha alguien en el cuarto de luz, cuando camilia va a ver quien es y ve un búho agarrando las fotos de luz, "oye" el búho salió corriendo y camilia salió de su casa y fue tras el búho, luego cuando llegó la casa abandonada y luego ve el búho meterse y luego camilia se mete y ve a eda, amity King y lilith, "oye humana, cómo te llamas y porque dices estoy de vuelta" dijo eda, entonces camilia ve a eda "mi nombre es camilia Noceda, y yo vivo aquí". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"como, como vives aquí" dijo lilith, y camilia le cuenta toda la historia, al terminar amity, lilith, King, willow, gus, edric, Emira y eda quedaron de cara de que, "el emperador belos es tu esposo" dijo lilith, "que, belos se convirtió emperador" dijo camilia, "entonces, quieres decir que luz es la hija del emperador belos" dijo amity, "que luz, luz está aquí, mija, donde está" dijo camilia llorando, "creo que tenemos contar lo que pasó" dijo eda. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuará……..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí esta la historia de camilia, se que es un poco corta lo que pasa estoy un curso para mi titulación, pero esto no me detendrá la historia, en el próximo capítulo será planes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 12 planes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuando camilia descubre que su esposo le está haciendo a su hija, ellos planea como derrotar al emperador belos y rescatar a luz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda le cuenta todo lo que pasó, cuando termino, camilia tiene una cara de horrorizada, "no, no te creo, ni belos nunca le hacia eso a mi hija", "aun que tu no lo creas, si fue lo que pasó" lilith dijo desanimada "estaba preocupada, si no puedo hacer que mi hermana se una al aquerrale y dejar que le ayudamos a curar su maldición, así que use tu hija para llamar la atención a eda, pero vi que el emperador uso el hechizo para robar sus recuerdos y hipnosis para hacer que ella odiaba a luz, pero el dijo algo", "que dijo" dijo camilia, entonces lilith respiro "dijo que eda te mató", camilia tenía el corazón roto, belos le hizo eso a luz ni siquiera sabe que el también es su hija, entonces ella ve a eda, "entonces cuáles el plan, para salvar a mi hija", "no lo sé, lilith dijo que quiere que traiga unas fotos de luz" dijo eda, entonces lilith suspira y decide explicar por qué quiere las fotos "escucha, la razón que te pedí las fotos de luz, es que me acorde que el emperador tiene que hacer que va hacer el día de la unidad". </p><p>Entonces amity se había olvidado que ya faltaba en 5 días para el día de la unidad, camilia, eda, willow, gus edric y Emira no saben que es, "perdone, pero es el día de la unidad" dijo camilia, "el día de la unidad, es el día que el emperador belos quiere invadir el mundo, y el mundo será el tuyo", camilia tiene una cara de horrorizada, entonces lilith se concentra y se prepara para el plan, "bien escuchen para salvar a luz, estas fotos me puede servir para crear un hechizo, puede que recupere algo de su recuerdos, solo a su madre, pero no creo que recuerde nada de. Nosotros". Entonces amity tiene una cara de tristeza, ella piensa que no puede recordar nada, luego willow pensó y recordó algo "oigan y si nos metemos la mente de luz", entonces eda ve a willow "de que estas hablando", entonces willow ve a eda "ya sabes, como amity quiso borrar mi recuerdo, tu metiste a luz y a amity para restaurar mis recuerdos", entonces eda ya recuerda lo que willow decía, "si, pero amor, no sabemos nada de luz, apenas la conocemos a este mundo, pero no el mundo de luz" dijo gus haciendo que willow se sonroje al igual de gus ya sonrojado, Emira y edric se ríen, amity se pone una cara de lo sabía si estas enamorada de luz. <br/>Entonces eda interrumpe la vida amorosa de willow y gus, "bueno niña, tu idea puede ser muy arriesgado, además como hacemos que luz quede dormida" dijo eda, entonces amity se pone de pie "yo peleare con luz", "amity estas loca apenas saliste con vida, aunque tu y luz tiene el mismo poder" dijo lilith, "espera, espera, de que estas hablando, como es que luz y ella tiene el mismo poder" dijo camilia, entonces amity respira profundo y decide hablar todo, cuando termino de hablar, camilia ve amity, "ya veo" camilia se levanta "todo fue mi culpa por no decir la verdad a luz" dijo camilia, luego ella intenta hacer círculo en su dedo y aún puede hacer magia. </p><p>Los demás quedaron impresionados por la magia de camilia, "bien, que estamos esperando, vamos a rescatar a mí hija".</p><p>Continuará…...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdóname apenas estoy subiendo el capitulo 12 es un poco largo ñ, corto, bueno José cuántos párrafos llevó, es que estoy teniendo curso para mí titulación, cómo no me titulé en automático, tengo que cursar este curso pero aún puedo terminar mi historia y crear una nueva, pero pronto anunciaré la nueva historia ya que sea mlp Equestria girl, shera, the owl house, Miraculous, etc. </p><p>En él siguiente capítulo será sentimiento extraño</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo 13 sentimientos extraño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bianca(luz) sueña con amity, pero también sueña con willow, gus y eda, pero también está él emperador belos y un misterioso hombre, mientras tanto el emperador belos recibe una visita familiar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En el castillo de aquerrale, Bianca(luz), está entrenando pará el día de la unidad, y acabar la bruja eda y la chica misteriosa, pero cuando ella recuerda a la chica misteriosa, ella siente que ha visto alguna parte, fue entonces que fue interrumpida por kikimora, "perdóname, princesa, pero ya es el momento de ir a la cama" dijo kikimora, bianca(luz) aceptó y va para la cama, cuando llega su cuarto, bianca(luz) se acuesta su cama y duerme. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, que el emperador belos camina en círculo, pensando con su hija que ella va abrir la puerta, fue que entonces alguien llama al emperador Belos, "hola emperador belos" dijo el desconocido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras que bianca(luz), está durmiendo ella tiene un sueño extraño, ella sueña que esta en el hielo junto con amity, edric, Emira y eda, "vaya, creo que si vamos juntos a la escuela" dijo amity, "club Azura" dijo luz animada, "si, si solo si mantienes en secreto" dijo amity un pequeño sonrojo, "ya no es un secreto, se lo contamos a todos" dijo edric y Emira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El otro sueño es que amity apoya a luz en el baile de grum, luz tiene miedo de su madre, pero está amity para sarvala, ellas. Bailaron para derrotar a grump, el desafío de willow y bosha, que amity jugó con luz y willow, que a final perdieron, amity se lastima su pierna pero luz la ayuda a llevar a la enfermería. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras el otro sueño, "luz soy yo amity" dijo amity, "a.. amity" dijo luz,"niña, escuchame, el emperador belos te está manipulado" dijo eda que apareció, pero entonces alguien una voz llamó a luz, "bianca, no le hagas caso" dijo el emperador belos "acuérdate que tu pertenences aqui, conmigo, por que ella mató a tu madre", "no luz, el te está utilizando, yo no mate a tu madre" dijo eda, "luz, escucha somos tus amigos, tienes que regresar" digo willow, "bianca, no les haga caso, eda manipulo a esos jóvenes" dijo el emperador belos. Luego una voz misteriosa llamo la atención a luz "ho niña" cuando luz ve una sombra misteriosa "tu eres mía" y luego abrió sus ojos de color rojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente bianca(luz) despertó el sueño extraño, ella soñaba a esa peliverde, no sólo que ella parece familiar, sino que algo siente por ella, ella siente que su corazón, "acaso, que la niña que pelee, estoy enamorada de ella", pero quiere cambiar el tema de sueño de amity, por que hay otro sueño que un misterioso hombre, que dijo que ella me pertenece, pero fue interrumpida por kikimora, "sra bianca, el emperador belos exige su presencia". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces bianca(luz) se levanta "ya voy kikimora" entonces se viste con su traje de Aquelarre y va para ver a su padre, cuando llegó se arrodilló "deseas verme, padre" dijo bianca(luz), "si hija, mire esas personas quiere hablar con nosotros" dijo el emperador belos, entonces cuando bianca(luz) ve 2 personas, "hola princesa, me llamo Alador Blight y mi esposa se llama Odalia Blight, necesitamos su ayuda". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará……. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí esta la parte 13, wow me costó pensando y agregar mi historia, pero fue procesando, pero creo que subiré el otro capítulo el 19 de diciembre, para crear 2 capítulos mientras subo otra historia que se llama alma perdida, quieren saber pronto lo sabrán.</p><p>En el próximo capítulo será charla, y el otro capítulo será que comienze el plan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 14 charla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cuándo todos duermen, amity no puede dormir, y decide salir a tomar aire pero alguien quiere hablar con ella</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aquí está los dos capítulos, me tomó mucha en pensar ideas para crear mí historia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 14 charla</p><p> </p><p>En la casa de búho camilia ya quiere empezar el plan, pero eda y lilith no pueden empezar hasta mañana antes el día de la unidad, entonces camilia acepta, "bien" dijo lilith que ahora está viendo a los niños "ustedes, váyanse a la cama, mañana tenemos un entrenamiento muy grande", los niños asistieron y se fueron a la cama, "una pregunta, yo que voy a dormir" dijo camilia, "bueno te llevo la habitación de luz" dijo eda, cuando eda llevó la habitación, camilia recuerda el recuerdo de su madre adoptiva carly, entonces camilia ve el saco de dormir y la foto de ella, camilia ve que su hija si la extraña, ella saca la foto de su hija "debí decirle la verdad" y empeza a llorar, mientras willow, gus, edric, Emira y amity se prepara para dormir, "Manoplas, estas segúro que quieres pelear con luz" dijo Emira, entonces amity suspira "es la única opción, hermana, tengo que hacerlo" dijo amity. Entonces adric suspira "muy bien Manoplas, solo ten mucho cuidado, no queremos perderte", entonces amity se acerca a sus hermanos y los abraza "tranquilos hermanos, estaré bien los prometo", entonces edric y Emira respondieron el abrazo y llorando, "pero una cosa más, NO ME DIGAS MANOPLAS" dijo amity de un sonrojo, edric y Emira sonrieron, todos están dormidos, pero amity no puede dormir y se levanta para salir un poco de aire, cuando ella ve la luna ella recuerda el baile de grum, "vaya, no puedes dormir" dijo el desconocido,amity se espanto "ha, sra camilia", "por favor, llamame cami" dijo camilia, entonces amity sonríe, camilia se sienta en frente de amity "Dime amity, como fue que te enamoraste de mi hija" dijo camilia, "bueno cami, antes willow fue mi mejor amiga, pero mis padres me obligaron a terminar mi amistad por ella" dijo amity, "lo sabía, Alador y odalia siguen causando problemas" dijo camilia, entonces amity se pone su cara de asombrada "espera, conoces a mis padres", "si, ellos me molestaban cuando tenía tu edad, ellos me dicen que soy una humana tarada, me lanzaba hechizos de abominación" dijo camilia, amity esta impresionada, sus padres si son malvados en su edad, "bueno, como decía, después terminé en la sombra de mis padres, busque amigos de popular, fui la mejor clase, y molestaba mi amiga, pero cuando llego luz, fingiendo de ser un abominación, ella ayudó a willow no sólo su calificación, sino que también le ayudó a descubrir su talento" dijo amity, camilia puede ver que su hija finalmente tuvo amigos aunque no sea el mundo humano, "el fin, luego me hice de enemiga de su hija, cuando molestaba su pequeña mascota ella me desafío un duelo, yo acepte, pero ella perdió por hacer trampa, pero no era la única yo también hice trampa y termine descalificada, pero ella me demostró que hizo su magia" dijo amity, camilia se impresionó también que su hija logró hacer magia, "luego en la biblioteca, aún tengo un orgullo de mi familia, pero aún soy buena leyendo libro a los niños, pero luego luz me vio y me sonroje, pero ella hizo bromas junto con mis hermanos pero al final ella me ayudo que no estaba sola, después ella entró la escuela hexide, pero necesita hacer 2 magias para entrar sino entrara clases para bebe, por eso luz fue al centro de sur para practica, pero luz agarro mi varita y hizo que molestaba el moustro de nieve y secuestro a mis hermanos y su maestra, yo cerré a luz un campo de fuerza para que no lo lastimaba, pero luz logró obtener su segunda magia y logró salva a mis hermanos y su maestra" dijo amity, camilia de nuevo esta impresionada por que su hija logró acabar al hombre de las nieves. </p><p> </p><p>"cuando luz entró la escuela, ella quería estudiar todas las magias pero el director bum no quizo, pero luego un moustro el gran basilisco atacó y robo la magia de todos excepto a luz que logró salvarnos a todos" dijo amity, camilia no podría creer que su hija logró vencer el gran basilisco los moustro extintos, "luego cuando vi la foto de la memoria de willow, yo intente borrando para recuperar su amistad, pero luego empeore y queme sus recuerdos, pero luz me ayudo a restaurarlos, y fue que me enamore de ella, pero tenía miedo, así que decidí invitarla el baile de grum pero me escogieron para pelear el moustro grum" dijo amity, "espera el evento grum" dijo camilia, "espera conoces el evento" dijo camilia, "si es el moustro que decteta los miedos de las personas, lose por qué yo participe" dijo camilia, "wow y que paso" dijo amity, "cuando pelee con el moustro grum el vio mi susto, mi mayor susto fue que mis padres me pegaron y que soy una buena para nada, pero belos me rescato y peleamos juntos para derrotar a grump y allí fue mi primer beso" dijo camilia, amity esta impresiónada, "de seguro que mi hija si participó y tuvo su miedo y ustedes bailaron juntas, verdad" dijo camilia, "si pero no la bese" dijo amity, "bueno pero cual fue el miedo que tuvo luz" dijo camilia, "luz está asustada de ti, porque ella no fue al campamento de verano, piensa que tu estas desepcionada de luz" dijo amity, camilia suspira ella tiene razón, debió apoyarle a su hija, su sueño, "pero yo también tengo miedo, tengo miedo que tu te llevaras a luz fuera de mi lado, de sus amigos" dijo amity llorando, camilia puede ver que lleva si está enamorada de luz, "oye niña no llores" dijo una voz desconocida, amity y camilia ve quién hablo, es eda "tranquila, ella no debe decidir, es luz la que tiene que decidí si quiere quedarse o quiere irse", entonces amity se calma, camilia se levanta y va hablar con la dama búho "si tienes razón, mi bebe ya no es mi bebe ahora es una bruja muy valiente, cuando la salvemos, quiero hablar con ella" dijo camilia, eda y amity acepta, "vaya no puedo creer que carly la bruja salvaje mi heroína fuera tu madre" dijo eda, camilia se pone feliz, pero ella piensa que paso con su madre, pero ella salto el tema, "bueno como se conocieron mi hija y tu sra eda" dijo camilia, "bueno cuando envié a owlber robar cosas del mundo humano el trajo un libro, ella recogió el libro y me ayudó el negocio, ella quizo quedarse hasta el final de verano, ella era una molestia pero con el tiempo, vi que esa niña no le importa que tenga mi maldición, me ayudo, me cuida bien, luego también me cariñe con ella y después ella es como si fuera mi hija" dijo eda "pero él emperador belos le lavo el cerebro creo que lo perdí a luz", camilia puede ver a eda triste, ella recuerda los momentos que paso con carly y camilia, entonces ella abraza a eda, "tranquila, rescataremos a nuestra hija" dijo camilia, eda acepta el abrazo. </p><p> </p><p>Mientras el castillo de aquerrale, Bianca(luz) se prepara para dormir, luego llega el emperador belos, "hola papa" dijo Bianca(luz), "hola hija, deseas hablarme" dijo el emperador belos, "si una pregunta por qué odias los salvajes aparte que yo odio al salvaje que mató a mi madre" dijo Bianca(luz), entonces él emperador belos dijo la verdad pero no el nombre de su esposa sino otra, "veras mi esposa carmen y yo estamos casados y estamos esperando un bebé pero los salvajes atacaron y mataron a mi esposa y mi hija" dijo el emperador belos, entonces Bianca(luz) abraza a su padre "tranquilo padre ya no estas solo, estoy aquí" dijo Bianca(luz), el emperador belos corresponde el abrazo, el no puede decir la verdad que el es su verdadero padre, "bien hija descansa" cuando Bianca(luz) se queda dormida, el va su trono, lo siento camilia, se que estas viva pero no se si me recuerdas" dijo el emperador belos, luego una sombra se acerca a Bianca(luz), "muy pronto serás mira al igual del mundo. </p><p> </p><p>Continuará…………. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 15 que comienze el plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda y los demás parten hacia el castillo, mientras Bianca también parte a una misión, mientras amity y Willow hablan el asunto de luz, pero al final alguien los espia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pasado 3 días durante el entrenamiento amity ya está preparado para rescatar a luz, edric y emira se preocupan por su hermana, "están listos" dijo eda, todos dicen que están listos y partieron hasta el castillo, camilia quiere recuperar a su hija, pero no sé si quiera ver a su esposo, por el daño que hizo su hija.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el castillo, Bianca(luz) ve la Isla hirviente ella suspira, entonces llega kikomora "princesa, llego la hora", Bianca (luz), va prepararse, cuando llega su cuarto de armadura aún ella recuerda la conversación de Alador y odalia Blight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Necesitamos su ayuda" dijo Alador, "para que" dijo bianca(luz). Odalia se acerca para hacer una reverencia, "princesa, lo que pasa es que el criminal edalyn tiene nuestros hijos", entonces Bianca(luz) reaciona enojada "lo sabía, esa salvaje no sólo mató a mí madre, sino que secuestra a personas", "si es esta foto" dijo Alador demostrando la foto de amity, edric y Emira, cuando bianca(luz) ve la foto, ella recuerda la chica que peleó, pero Bianca(Luz) dice "no se preocupe, señor y señora blight, voy a rescatar a sus hijos".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin de flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca(Luz) Cierra sus ojos, pero ella empieza doler la cabeza, 'luz, recuerda quién eres', "princesa está bien" dijo kikimora, "si estoy bien, no pasa nada" dijo bianca(luz) "prepara los guardias", kikimora fue por los guardias, entonces cuando bianca(luz) vio los guardias en la salida, se prepara para partir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el bosque, llegaron casi la mitad, se detuvieron para descansar, amity puede ver el cielo y pensando a luz, mientras tanto lilith se acerca a eda, "hola edalyn", eda aún no quiere hablar con su hermana por que ella fue la responsable que lanzó la maldición, "escucha hermana, lo siento, se que te hice daño.." dijo lilith, "hermana, no puedo perdonarte lo que me hiciste" dijo eda, entonces lilith se pone triste, entonces eda avanza hacia camilia, "bien cuáles el plan" dijo camilia, "bien, escucha, nosotras lilith, edric, Emira y yo nos encargamos los guardias, tu te encargas el emperador belos mientras amity, willow y gus tiene que pelear luz" dijo eda, entonces camilia ve a Lilith, "vaya, no se porque dejaste que tú hermana se quedara a nosotros, ella fue la responsable que hizo a mi hija" dijo camilia, entonces eda suspira "lo sé, pero aún así, es mí hermana, no puedo abandonarla".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity ve a Willow con Gus y va con ellos "hola Willow, Hola Gus", "oh Hola amity" dijo Willow, "Hola amity" dijo Gus, "Gus, nos dejas a Willow y a mi para poder hablar a solas" dijo amity, entonces Gus acepto y va con edric y emira, "que pasa amity" dijo Willow, "escucha, no tienes que ayudarme" dijo amity, "amity, por favor, se que es entre luz y tú, pero no puedo dejarte que pelees sola" dijo Willow, "lo sé, es que.." dijo amity pero Willow lo abraza, "amity, escucha, yo ya te perdone, tú me salvaste de mi memoria, yo ya perdí una amiga, no quiero perder otra" dijo Willow llorando, amity también está triste y corresponde El abrazo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vaya con que aquí están"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará……..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno aquí está otro capítulo y cómo inicia la navidad, descansare un poco, pero puedo agregar otras 3 historia hasta 8 de enero y con éstos días terminane la otra historia de alma perdida, para crear 2 nueva historias una para los fans de mlp Equestria girl es anon a miss: cuidado de suicidio, y la otra es de nuevo the ow house se llama purificación (está historia es para un usuario que borró su historia que me llamó mucha atención y me gusto mucho su historia)</p><p>En el próximo capitulo sea emboscada parte 1: Bianca (luz) vs amity y Willow, el otro emboscada parte 2: mama y el último emboscada parte 3 sacrificio de Lilith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitulo 16 emboscada parte 1: Bianca (luz) vs amity y Willow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bianca(luz) finalmente encuentra a amity y willow, podrán las 2 chicas derrotar a bianca(luz)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola aquí esta los tres capítulos como dije espero que les guste</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vaya con que aquí está"</p><p> </p><p>Willow y amity escucharon que alguien dijo, era Bianca(luz), "vaya con que tú eres la niña que los señores Blight me dijeron" dijo bianca, amity tiene una cara de horrorizada, por mencionar sus padres, entonces Bianca(luz) se prepara para atacar, "luz escúchanos…" dijo willow, pero Bianca(luz) empieza atacar "no soy luz, me llamo bianca". </p><p> </p><p>Eda y los demás escucharon la explosión y fueron para ver que pasa, pero los guardias de arrequale los rodearon, entonces eda decide enfrentarse, Lilith se prepara, Gus se prepara también, aunque sus piernas le tiembla, entonces camilia usa su poder para atacar los guardias.</p><p> </p><p>Amity usa su abominación para atacar a Bianca(luz), pero Bianca(luz) lo esquiva y ataca su poder de fuego, Willow usa sus plantas de árbol para bloquear el Fuego, Bianca(luz) está molesta y usa su poder de hielo para lanzar a amity y Willow, amity usa el poder de fuego de su varita, para bloquear el ataque, amity usa su puño de abominación para golpear a Bianca(luz), Bianca(luz) recibe el golpe, amity siente mal por golpear a luz pero no tuvo eleccion, Bianca(luz) le sangra la nariz y se pone enojada y sus ojos empieza brillar.</p><p> </p><p>Camilia ve que los guardias están lastimados, eda esquiva los ataques de los guardias, emira y edric usa su poder de magia, Gus usa su magia de clones falsos, Lilith usa su bastón, pero escucha una explosión, camilia ve que amity y Willow necesita ayuda.</p><p> </p><p>Bianca(luz) de nuevo usa su poder desconocido de nuevo, amity y Willow que el poder de luz es muy peligroso, entonces Bianca(luz) ataca a Willow, Willow usa todo su poder de platas para protegerse, pero no funcionó el poder de Bianca(luz) es tan fuerte que Willow recibió el impacto, "WILLOW" dijo amity con su cara de asustada, Willow cae inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>Amity corre para ver a Willow, pero Bianca(luz) tapó él camino y con un puño golpea a amity, amity salió volando hacía el árbol y estrella un árbol, entonces amity pronto pasa de nuevo despierta de nuevo el poder ocultó y ella se levanta y va por luz.</p><p> </p><p>Camilia llega donde estaba las niñas, camilia ve a Willow, "NIÑA" dijo camilia y corre hacía ella, ella aún queda inconsciente.</p><p> </p><p>Bianca(luz) usa su poder de rayo hacía amity, amity lo esquiva y usa su poder de viento, Bianca(luz) lo recibe, pero usa su poder combinado el rayo y el agua y lo lanzó hacía amity, ella recibe el golpe, amity vuela hacía luz, Bianca(luz) también.</p><p> </p><p>Camilia ve la pelea de amity y Bianca(luz), eda corre con camilia, "oye esta…." dijo eda que vió la pelea de Bianca(luz) y amity, eda no puede creer lo que está viendo, Gus llegó y vió a Willow "WILLOW" corre a ella "está…", "no, sólo está inconsciente" dijo camilia, edric y emira ve a su hermana y no puede ver en sus propios ojos.</p><p> </p><p>Bianca (luz) lanza su poder de fuego, amity lo esquiva y usa su poder de fuego y rayo hacía Bianca(luz), ella lo recibe pero pronto usa su poder de hielo y lo lanza hacía amity, ella también lo recibe, "tengo que usar todo el poder que tengo para dejar a luz inconsciente y podemos recuperar su memoria" dijo amity, entonces amity conbina todo su poder abominación, rayo, fuego, viento hielo, etc para atacar a Bianca(luz), amity Cierra sus ojos y recuerda lo positivo, el baile de grom, en la biblioteca, la amistad de WILLOW y su primer amor, entonces amity va hacía Luz, Bianca(luz) también combina todo su poder y va hacía amity, amity siente que sus hermanos, sus amigos y su ex mentora lo apoya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Camilia ve a amity para hacer el ataque final que piensa que significa la batalla final, "vamos tu puedes", entonces amity y Bianca(luz) chocaron los puños y recibieron el poder, todo estaba en blanco, Bianca(luz) ve a amity llorando, entonces Bianca(luz) siente algo en su corazón, su corazón hace el contacto la mente de Bianca(luz), entonces Bianca(luz) hace recordar todo, su madre, sus amigos, su mentora y hacía amity que finalmente lo descubrió todo que ella está enamorada, no sólo eso sí no también recuerda que pasó cuando era una bebé.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando aterrizaron hacía él piso, Bianca(luz) finalmente se levanta pero lastimada y ve amity aún lastimada, amity ve a Bianca(luz) aún lastimada, ella se acerca, amity cree que falló no pudo derrotar a Bianca(luz), fue entonces Bianca(luz) se agachó para estar frente a frente, " amity lo siento"</p><p> </p><p>Continuará……..</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 17 emboscada parte 2: mamá</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Amity lo siento, no se que me pasó" dijo Bianca(luz), entonces amity reacciona que dijo su nombre "luz, te acuerdas de nosotros, al menos tú nombre".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Bianca(luz) suspira "si, Soy luz Noceda, hija de camilia y se quien es mi verdadero padre, amity lo siento solo..", entonces Bianca(luz) finalmente recupera su verdadero nombre a luz, fue interrumpida porque amity beso a luz, luz se sorprendió y corresponde el besó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces willow finalmente desperto, "willow" dijo Gus, que abrazo y corresponde, Willow reacciona y corresponde el besó, cuando se separó y vió a Luz y amity besandose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando luz y amity se separó y ve a los demás, "LUZ" dijo Willow y Gus, "chicos" dijo luz que ambos se abrazaron grupal, entonces eda corre a Luz y lo abraza, "eda yo.." dijo luz que eda lo abrazo para callarla, "no niña, no hables, me alegro tenerte de vuelta" dijo eda llorando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces luz corresponde el abrazo, entonces cuando se separa ve a emira y edric felices por tener de vuelta a luz, "mija" dijo camilia. Entonces Luz ve a su mamá frente a frente "mamá" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia abraza a luz que finalmente su hija está a salvó, entonces luz interrumpio el abrazo y decide hablar con su mamá "mamá dime la verdad, el emperador belos, el es mi padre".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia suspira "si mija el es tu padre, tu naciste aquí en la Isla hirviente".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ENTONCES PORQUÉ ME LO OCULTASTE, PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE LA BRUJAS SI EXISTE" dijo Luz gritando y llorando</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Mija yo…" dijo camilia que fue interrumpida por luz aún gritando, "NO SABES COMO SUFRI EN EL MUNDO HUMANO, LOS NIÑOS ME DICEN QUE SOY RARA, LOCA, FENÓMENA, TU NO TÉ PREOCUPASTE DE MÍ, Y QUISISTE ENVIARME AL CAMPAMENTO" dijo luz aún gritando y llorando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda ve a camilia "entonces el campamento que me acuerdo que luz se quedó a nuestro mundo, tu quisiste enviarla", "como pudiste hacerle eso, debiste decile la verdad" dijo Willow, "y sus compañeros la molestaron a mi novia y los maestro no la protegieron" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia no dijo nada, solo está decepcionada por ser una mala madre, entonces eda suspira "bien, regresemos a la casa búho, ha sido muy pesado este día", los chicos asistieron, emira ayuda a amity, edric a luz y Gus a willow, luz se calmó un poco y ve a su madre "cuando lleguemos, tenemos una charla".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda camina a camilia "cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu hija", camilia tenía miedo, miedo por perder a su hija, "tengo miedo por perder a mí hija, cómo pasó hacé años".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda suspira "se qué tienes miedo, pero lo que hiciste a ti hija no tiene perdón".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia asiente, entonces eda y camilia camina, por lo mientras amity ve a luz aún Triste "oye estás bien", "no lo sé amity, Yo amó a mi mamá, pero ella me lo oculto todo el tiempo" dijo luz, entonces amity le pide a su hermana que se acerque a luz y lo hacé, entonces amity agarra la mano de luz "escucha, se que estás enojada con tu mamá, pero pronto ella te explicará por qué te lo oculte".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces luz suspira "está bien", cuando caminaba alguien ve alguien se acerca, es Lilith "vaya al fin están bien", entonces luz ve a Lilith "tu, tu, tu" Dijo luz que se suelta edric y usa sus papeles de grifo para atacar a Lilith, entonces amity corre y abraza a luz, entonces luz quiere que amity soltará para golpear a Lilith, pero amity no quiere, pero entonces luz se calma, "escucha Luz, se que estás enojada conmigo, pero lo siento mucho, no quise usarte cómo carnada para traer a mi hermana" dijo Lilith explicando a luz, entonces luz suspira "no se si pueda perdonarte, pero quiero que te alejes de eda y amity"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto 5 soldados de aquerrale ve a los chicos "tenemos que avisarle al emperador belos", "no, déjamelo a mí" dijo un desconocido que los 5 guardias espantaron "señor titán"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará……</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capitulo 18 emboscada parte 3 el sacrificio de Lilith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cuando llega la mitad de bosque, alguien ataca por sopresa, los 5 guardias de aquerrale, cómo Luz, amity y willow están debiles para pelear, eda, camilia y Lilith van a proteger a los niños, entonces los guardias se separan para que dejaba pasar alguien "vaya, vaya si no es la dama búho y la traidora de Lilith".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Lilith comenzó tener una cara asustada "no puedes ser eres tú titán".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces el titán se ríe, fué qué vió a luz "oh Bianca, Bianca, no mejor luz, creo que finalmente pudiste librarte los poderes que tu padre hizo" dijo él titán, luz aún recuerda cómo el emperador belos o más bien su padre uso el conjuro prohibido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El titán ve a camilia "vaya creo que finalmente puedo conocer a la esposa a belos", entonces camilia se prepara, pero ella siente algo, su cuerpo está temblando, es como esta asustada, el gran titan se prepara para atacar, entonces eda usa su poder de rayo para atacar al gran titan y lo recibo con una explosión, pero no lo afecto el ataque, eda quedó impresionada, entonces eda usa su poder de fuego para atacar al gran Titan, pero el titán usa con un dedo, bloquea el ataque, entonces el gran Titan de nuevo con un dedo crea una pequeña bola y lo lanza, la pequeña bola se divide en tres y le da a camilia, Lilith y eda, cuando tocaron sintio como está recibiendo un toques de rayos muy poderoso, camilia, eda y Lilith gritaron y cayeron inconsciente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity, luz, Willow, edric y emira quedaron asustados, "no mamá, eda" dijo luz gritando, entonces el gran Titan camina, los niños se preparan para pelear, aunque luz, amity y willow aún está débiles, entonces él gran Titan usa su poder con sus ojos y los niños se congelaron, es como su cuerpo no responde, y calleron de rodillas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan llega, entonces se arodilla para está cara a cara con luz "oh pobre luz, sufriendo por ver a su maestra y su mamá lastimadas".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ALEJATE DE ELLA" dijo amity gritando, el Gran titán lo necesito ignora y después besa a luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>amity, willow, Gus, edric y emira se quedaron impresionados, cuando se separó luz siente que su cuerpo está calentando, "que me hiciste" dijo luz, entonces los ojos de luz empieza nublarse y se desmaya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"LUZ, que le hiciste" dijo amity gritando, el gran Titan usa con un solo dedo de nuevo la pelota, pero es de azúl y lo lanza, la pelota azúl se divide en 5 y llega a amity, Willow, Gus, Edric y emira, los niños recibieron un hechizo de sueño y caen inconscientes, los guardias llegan y se lleva a luz, amity, willow, edric, emira y Gus, dejando a eda, camilia y Lilith, cuando se la llevan camilia se pone de pie "quita tus sucias manos de mí hija"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda también se levanta, aún débil, entonces el gran Titan, usa con una mano y crea una pelota de magia grande y los lanza, camilia y eda lo les da tiempo de esquiva o usar magia y los recibe con un gran explocion, el gran Titan se retira "finalmente, sin la dama búho o esa humana nadie me detendrá".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando todo tiene humo, finalmente el humo desaparece, entonces 2 figuras están en el suelo, pero aún están vivos, es eda y Camilia, ellas cerraron sus ojos, pero cuando abrieron ellas siente que aún está vivas, eda ve que alguien creó un campo para protegerse, y ve a Lilith que uso todo su poder para crear un campo de escudó, eda ve a Lilith usando su hechizo para salvar a eda y Camilia, pero Lilith no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith está afuera del campo de protección, cuando el campo de protección desaparece, eda ve a Lilith aún manteniendo de pie, eda se levanta y corre a Lilith, Lilith pierde el equilibrio y cae, pero eda lo agarra, camilia se levanta aún débil y ve a eda agarrando a su hermana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lilith, tonta porque lo hiciste" dijo eda llorando</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo hice… para pa…gar mi error" dijo Lilith tratando de hablár.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith empieza a cerrar sus ojos, "no hermana resiste, podemos llegar a la casa búho y podemos curarte, pero por favor, resiste" dijo eda, Lilith poco a poco Cierra sus ojos, "Lilith escucha, perdóname, perdóname por ignorarte, yo no quise.." dijo eda cuando Lilith interrumpe, "eda, lo se, pero no necesitas perdóname, yo soy que tengo que perdonarte, por ponerte tu maldición, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado" dijo Lilith, estás palabras, hizo que eda se sienta triste por las palabras de Lilith, "eda tienes que salvar Los niños, el gran Titan los tienen, por favor, salva a amity, mi amity, mi hija, y también, cof cof, salva a luz, mi sobrina" dijo Lilith que Cierra sus ojos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Lilith, no" dijo eda que empezó a llorar, entonces eda, levanta a Lilith y lleva a casa búho.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasó 4 horas cuando llegaron a la casa búho, cuando hooty ve a eda, "oh king, llegó eda", entonces King sale y corre a ver "eda que pasó, pudieron rescatar a luz", pero eda no dijo, king ve a Lilith muerto, entonces eda va su césped para enterrar a Lilith, king ve a Camilia, Camilia levanta a king, entonces camilia lo explica todo a king lo realmente pasó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasó 3 horas eda está triste por perder a su hermana, camilia y king también está triste, pero luego camilia ve alguien de los arbustos y camina pará ver, entonces ve alguien "tu".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No puede ser, en serio eres tu Camilia, pensé que estás muerta" dijo el desconocido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda ve a Camilia a quien estás hablando "tu", eda quiere golpear al desconocido pero Camilia la detiene "no eda, no te metas, está discusión es entre belos y yo"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará…….</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno amigos aquí están las tres capítulos de la historia, vaya, me tomo 3 semanas y me falta la historia de purificación por que aun necesito ideas y también el mlp equestria girls cuidado de suicidio, pero pronto lo subiré. En el próximo capítulo será traición</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capitulo 19 traicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El emperador belos va hacía la casa de eda, para pedir ayuda pero se entera que camilia está aquí, podrá él emperador belos aceptar la culpa que hizo luz, y lo más importante que hace el emperador belos en la casa búho</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 19 traicion</p><p> </p><p>"Que hacés aquí, belos" dijo camilia enojada.</p><p> </p><p>"camilia, escuchame" digo el emperador belos, pero Camilia lo calló con un grito "para que quieres hablar, por el daño que has hecho con nuestra hija".</p><p> </p><p>"Lo sé, sé que le hice ésto a Luz, pero no quiero perderla de nuevo, no después que yo pensé que te había perdído" dijo él emperador belos, entonces eda ve a Camilia bien enojada, entonces camilia suspira un poco "cómo descubriste que luz es tu hija", "cuando Lilith atrapó a Luz, y ella quiere usar cómo carnada para atrapar a eda, pero cómo ví a ella, entonces decidi un nuevo plan, decidi borrar su mente y hacer la hipnosis para que hacer que fuera mi propia hija, pero cuando ví ese recuerdo te Vi a ti, pero cómo estás feliz en el Reino humano, decidí cuidarla" Dijo él emperador belos, pero dañalo con su amistad con sus amigos" Dijo camilia enojada.</p><p> </p><p>El emperador belos se pone triste, entonces eda suspira "que hacés aquí", entonces el emperador belos suspira y lo explica todo "bueno todo comenzó"</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>El emperador belos sentado en su trono suspirando, pero ve a luz inconsciente junto con amity, Willow, Gus, edric y emira.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces el emperador belos se levanta y corre hacía luz "Bianca estás bien", entonces Luz finalmente desperto "ah mi cabeza", entonces el emperador belos está feliz que su hija esté bien "Bianca", entonces luz finalmente recordó todo que el Gran titán atacó y aparté que el emperador belos que es su padre hizo "porque"</p><p> </p><p>"Porque qué" dijo el emperador Belos.</p><p> </p><p>"Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, bórrame mis recuerdos y cámbiame el nombre de Bianca" dijo luz gritando y llorando, "por qué no me dijiste que tú eres mi verdadero padre"</p><p> </p><p>El emperador belos finalmente recuerda lo que hizo, el no sabe lo que quiere decir, fué entonces que luz ve a amity, Willow, Gus, edric y emira finalmente despertaron, "amity" dijo luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz" dijo amity.</p><p> </p><p>"Estás bien" digo willow</p><p> </p><p>" Si" dijo Luz</p><p> </p><p>"Vaya finalmente llegaron" alguien llamó al emperador belos, luz, amity Willow, Gus, edric y emira, es el gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>"Señor titán" dijo el emperador belos.</p><p> </p><p>"Vaya gracias por traerme a mi prometida" dijo el gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>"Prometida" dijo todos.</p><p> </p><p>"Jajaja si" dijo el gran Titan que usa sus poderes para que los guardias se arrodillaran, el emperador belos ve a sus guardias "mi señor que significa esto".</p><p> </p><p>El gran Titan ve al emperador belos "jajaja verás, cuando llegue el día de la unidad yo me casare tu hija humana, y cuando activé el portal el mundo humano será clavisado por mí y mi prometida"</p><p> </p><p>"Mi señor no puedes enamórate de mi hija" dijo él emperador belos.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces el gran Titan se ríe "no sólo enamorame, sino para salvarme"</p><p> </p><p>"Que" dijo el emperador belos.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces el gran Titan ve hacía la pared "hace 100 años, mi padre tenía todo, el mundo, está isla tenía el universo bajó de sus manos, pero todo cambio cuando unas 3 mujeres que hace magias lograron derrotar a mi padre, yo sobrevivi, no se cómo lo derrotaron, pero recuperare el Reino de mí padre, estuve entrenando, cuando supe estás tres mujeres misteriosas murieron, pero su magia y su talento lo transfirieron a alguien mas, y busque bien quién es hasta que descubrí quién lo transfirieron, cuando ví a luz a la humana, la otra era ella amity blight y al final la de las plantas, cuando eran bebés, entonces me lleve mi plan que usar mis poderes de maldad con tus padres y logre que matará a tu esposa y hija, cuando te Vi finalmente pude acabar, mientras las dos no me da problemas, pero cuando me enteré que tu hija sigue viva y ahora está la dama búho aprendiendo magia, mis planes están acabando".</p><p> </p><p>Luz, amity, willow, Gus, edric y emira quedaron impresionados, "entonces amity, Willow y yo tenemos el poder de las 3 mujeres magas", entonces edric y emira ve a amity, "entonces mittes tiene su poder despierto" dijo emira, "luz también despertó su verdadero poder de magia" dijo edric, "entonces falta Willow para despertar su poder" Dijo Gus.</p><p> </p><p>El emperador belos está enojado "tu, asi que tú fuiste que le hiciste ésto a mi esposa y mi hija", él emperador belos intenta atacar al gran titan, pero el gran Titan usa su poder de relámpago con una mano, el emperador belos grita, "papá" dijo luz gritando, "no te preocupes belos irás al otro mundo junto con tu esposa" dijo el gran Titan, "que" dijo el emperador belos junto con Luz, "si belos, tu esposa Camilia regreso, pero yo me encargue de ella, junto con la dama búho y su hermana" dijo el gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces luz queda horrorizada por la muerte de su madre, entonces el emperador belos logra usar su poder para liberarse y ataca el gran Titan, pero lo esquiva y usa su poder para atacar al emperador belos, entonces ve a alador y odiala entonces ellos ataca al emperador belos, él lo recibe y grita de dolor y cae al abismo, "no papá" dijo luz.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando el emperador belos cae al agua el usa su poder para sobrevivir, el emperador belos sale el agua y ve sus guardias vigilando al castillo, el camina hacía el bosque "alador y odiala me traicionaron" dijo el emperador belos</p><p> </p><p>Fin de flashback</p><p> </p><p>Cuando belos termina su historia, Camilia y eda quedaron impresionadas, "entonces mí hija tiene el poder de las 3 magas, imposible" dijo camilia</p><p> </p><p>"Entonces si el gran Titan tiene las niñas creo que nosotros estamos solos, creó que es demasiado tarde" dijo eda</p><p> </p><p>"No aún no falta aún 3 días para el día de la unidad así que tenemos tiempo" dijo belos</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, talvez tengas razón pero el problema está alador y odiala que ahora trabaja el gran Titan y el gran Titan es demasiado poderosa pará nosotros" dijo camilia.</p><p> </p><p>"Tal vez yo los ayudaré para rescatar a mi hija y sus amigos" dijo belos, "que tú, cómo puedes ayudarnos si tu fuiste que dañaste a luz y por perseguirme y convertirme en piedra" dijo eda enojada.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces camilia suspira "está bien necesitamos tú ayuda". "Que pero Camília" dijo eda, pero Camilia la cayó "eda, nosotras no podemos contra el gran Titan pero su ayuda a lo mejor nos ayudará ganar algo de tiempo".</p><p> </p><p>Entonces belos se pone feliz "gracias camilia", pero Camilia gritó a belos "cállate dije que si necesitamos tu ayuda, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a nuestra hija".</p><p> </p><p>Entonces camilia se retira junto con eda, entonces belos suspira "que he hecho".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, él castillo aquerrale, el gran Titan ve su portal casi lista, "mi señor, su vestido y la sala ya está listo" dijo kikomora, "bien" dijo el gran Titan, entonces el gran Titan camina hacia la sala y ve a alador y odiala, "hola mi señor" dijo alador, "ya está preparado" dijo odiala, "si, ya estoy preparando mientras tanto voy al cuarto pará ver qué tú hija y su amiga está preparado para mi novia" Dijo él gran Titan, entonces alador sé pone feliz, entonces el gran Titan camina hacia el cuarto junto con alador y odiala, odiala abre y ve a su hija amity con un traje de aquerrale color rojo peinado a luz y ve a willow usando el mismo traje de aquerrale creando su vestido de novia, "creo que lo estás haciendo bien amity, por favor deja que la novia sea su amante" dijo alador, entonces amity le hacé un lado con ojos cerrados y luz voltea su asiento con ojos cerrados usando el mismo vestido de aquerrale.</p><p> </p><p>"vaya, mi princesa, ¿Estás lista para el día de la unidad?" Dijo el gran Titan, entonces luz abre sus ojos, y el color de iris son de color rojo y se pone feliz pero de maldad"si, querido", "genial mientras mientras las damas de honor se prepara sus vestidos para el día de la unidad" dijo el gran Titan, entonces los ojos de amity y Willow también son de color rojo y se pone feliz de maldad "si mi señor".</p><p>Continuará.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vaya está fue una drama, bueno ya casi va llegar el fin de la historia, talvez será interesante y si van a decir que pasó con Gus, emira y edric, solo espera en la siguiente capítulo, en el próximo capitulo sea mensaje</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capitulo 20 mensaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eda y Camilia está en la casa búho junto con el emperador belos pero luego un pájaro le da un mensaje quién mando el mensaje</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda es levanta para desayunar, cuando camina, vé a Camilia, "Buenos días eda" dijo camilia, "Buenos días camilia" dijo Eda, ninguna de las dos habló cómo belos ya vive con la dama búho junto con su esposa, que alguien aún está molesta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces belos se levanta en el sofá, él suspira, belos siente que su corazón está roto por el daño que ha hecho, después el ve la ventana y ve un pájaro, pero lleva algo extraño.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras en la cocina camilia suspira, eda aún está triste por la muerte de su hermana, pero llega belos, camilia no quiere hablar con él, pero belos quiere hablar a su esposa "camilia, se que estás enojada, pero tienes que ver ésto", le pone una nota en la mesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia ve la nota, entonces ella siente algo que le parece familiar, entonces agarra la nota y lo Lee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'camilia, necesito que vengas a la cueva y trae a tu amiga eda y belos también'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia ve a belos "tu escribiste ésto".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, hace años que no escribo" dijo belos, entonces belos le enseña la ave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Es un pájaro, el pájaro vuela hacía el hombro de camilia y el pájaro se pone feliz. Camilia viendo él pájaro le parece familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda agarra la nota y lo lee, entonces eda ve a Camilia "que vas ha hacer".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia no sabe si es correcto o no, pero ella siente no tiene opción, "iremos para saber quién es ese sujeto que envió está carta".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces king se acerca a eda "van a ir", "si king, tenemos que ir hacía está nota" dijo Eda,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Puedo ir, talvez necesitas ayuda" dijo king, "no King, es muy peligrosos, necesito que té quedes en casa junto con hooty" dijo eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que pero eda" dijo king protestando, pero eda se agachó, king piensa que sea golpeado o gritando por eda, pero en vez de eso, lo abraza, "escúchame, ya perdí a Luz, ya perdí a mí hermana, quiero perder a alguien más, por favor quédate aquí" dijo eda llorando. Entonces king aunque no quiere abrazos, lo acepta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda va por su bastón y Camilia se prepara, entonces eda, Camilia y belos parten hacía la cueva, camilia agarra al pájaro con su dedo "vamos amiguito, llévame qué te dió la nota", entonces el pájaro vuela y lleva hacía la dirección, eda, camilia y belos partieron dejando a king y hooty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el castillo de aquerrale, alador y odiala camina hacía los pasillos, cuando fueron a calabozo, luego vió a sus 2 hijos edric y emira qué aún está en la prisión, edric ve a sus padres, "vaya, que decepcion" Dijo alador, fué qué edric y emira vieron a sus padres, "que quieres papá" dijo emira enojada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solo venimos a ver a mis hijos claro" dijo odiala, luego pasaron 2 guardias y agarraron a edric y emira, "que estan haciendo" Dijo emira, "van a dejar que los guardias maten a tus hijos, cómo lo hiciste a amity" dijo edric. Alador y odiala ignora a sus hijos y camina hacía afuera de la prisión. Dejando a un desconocido que aún está triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el bosque, tomaron 2 horas, eda camina y ve a belos y Camilia sin hablarse, eda puede ver qué está molesta, pero puede ver qué camilia aún lo ama, entonces eda ve que ya llegaron, entraron la cueva, eda ve que el pájaro desaparece, pero alguien se acerca, eda, belos y Camilia se prepara para pelear, cuando el desconocido empezó hablar cuando se presenta su rostro "vaya camilia cuánto has crecido", entonces camilia se pone en cara de shock "no puedes ser mamá".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola hija" dijo Carly, "pero cómo, pensé que los salvajes o yo te había matado" dijo belos, entonces Carly ve a belos "use un poder de campo de fuerza que me ayudó a protegerme, pero si recibí daño, entonces usé un hechizo para curarme pero no durará hasta 35 años, pero ya falta 2 horas de vida" dijo Carly, entonces camilia empieza llorar por qué su madrastra le queda poca vida pero está feliz por verla una última vez, entonces eda se acerca a Carly "bueno señora un gusto me llamó eda la dama búho", entonces Carly le agarra la mano a eda para saludar "con mucho gusto me llamó Carly".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces belos se acerca a Carly "sra Carly una pregunta, usted sabe la historia de las 3 magas", entonces Carly le da un suspiro "si, si se la historia de la 3 magas y se quien es, lo sé porque una de las 3 magas es de mí abuela", eda, camilia y belos quedaron en shock, entonces Carly va su asiento "déjame explicarles todo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly le explica todo "hacé 100 años, el súper Titan tenía la Isla hirviente bajó su mandó, pero pronto llegó las 3 magas, una maga tiene el poder de plantas que significa poder naturaleza, la otra tiene el poder de abominación que significa fuerza y la otra que es mi abuela, es una maga tiene un poder el poder de todos, que significa esperanza, ellas pelearon el súper Titan, pero el súper Titan es muy fuerte, pero ellas usaron un poder que solo ella puede controlar es el poder del amor".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"El poder del amor" dijo eda, camilia y belos con una cara de que.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si el poder del amor, un poder que puede acabar tu enemigo es muy poderoso, es tan poderoso que el súper Titan, solo funciona cuando tengas un amor verdadero, mi madre logró encontrar su amor verdadero y lo usó para acabar con el" dijo Carly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos, camilia y eda quedaron impresionadas pero le suena extraño, "bueno continuo, después de que el súper Titan fue derrotado, trajo la paz, pero las magas predijeron que el súper Titan tiene un hijo y dentro de 100 años el será más fuerte que su padre, así que las magas deben usa su magia y buscar a la mejor maga o bruja que sea digna" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces ve a Camilia "por eso, las magas le dieron el poder a la señorita amity, willow y mi nieta luz", entonces camilia, belos y eda quedaron en shock, "cómo supiste el nombre de mi hija" dijo camilia, "un pajarito me lo dijo" dijo camilia haciendo que su dedo índice sea para aterrizar al pájaro, "supe que mi nieta finalmente puede hacer magia, lo hiciste bien eda" dijo carly, eda se sonrojo pero de felicidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Carly ve a belos "mi pájaro vió como le hiciste ésto a mi nieta, cómo pudiste hacerle eso, es tú hija".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El emperador belos está triste, entonces Carly cae al piso, "mamá" dijo camilia. Entonces Carly aún puede levantarse "escúchame, no me queda mucho tiempo, mi pájaro dice que el gran Titan controla en un control mental a Luz, amity y Willow, y ahora van a hacerle a los hermanos de amity", "que" dijo belos, camilia y eda, "si, el controlar pará que no les de problemas, el Gran titán no sólo quiere casarse de mi nieta, sino que quiere conquistar el reino humano" dijo Carly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Carly se acerca a Camilia "hija, escúchame, ustedes tienen que salvar a mí nieta y sus amigas, son nuestra única esperanza para salvar a la isla hirviente y el mundo humano".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia agarra a su mamá llorando "mamá", "gracias por ser mi hija adoptiva y verte de nuevo" dijo Carly acariciando la cabeza de camilia "dile a Luz que su abuela esta orgulloso de ella", Carly Cierra sus ojos y al final muere.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamá no, por favor, NOOOOOOO" dijo camilia llorando mientras belos se acerca a Camilia y la abraza, entonces camilia corresponde el abrazo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasaron 20 minutos que camilia, belos y eda enterraron a Carly en el suelo cómo si fuera su cementerio, camilia se sienta en el sofá viejo y ve la foto de Carly y Camilia felices. Camilia suspira "descuida mamá, acabaremos con el gran Titan junto con mi hija".</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el aquerrale alador y odiala está en un cuarto, cuando ve dos figuras que llevan vestidos de aquerrale, "vaya, finalmente somos una familia feliz" dijo alador, " si mi hija amity está en aquerrale, y ahora mis 2 hijos también está en aquelarre, no es así emira y edric" dijo odiala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric y emira se pone feliz ellos usan vestido de color rojo y sus ojos ya son de color rojo "si mamá" dijo edric y emira.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuará……...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por él retraso, es qué necesito ideas para agregar la historia, ya mero falta para que termine la historia. En el próximo capitulo sea escape</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capitulo 21 escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gus tiene que planear para salir de la prisión y luego usa los objetos de mundo humano de luz, ¿Puede lograr salir Gus de la prisión, podrá ver la verdad?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Capitulo 21 escapé</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el castillo de aquerrale, una persona que aún está sentado en el suelo, es Gus, la única persona que no fué controlado, Gus piensa como rescatar a luz, amity, edric, emira y su novia willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus recuerda como los soldados llevaron a amity y Willow junto con el gran Titan mientras Gus, edric y emira son llevados a prisión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando el gran Titan ve a luz aún agarrando en el suelo, entonces llama los guardias "guardias llévalos al calabozo, excepto a estás dos" dijo el gran Titan señalando a willow y amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces los guardias se llevaron a Gus, edric y emira, "no, no se lleven a mis hermanos" dijo amity intentando soltarse pero no puede, entonces Willow intenta usar su poder de plantas, pero aún está muy débil y se la llevaron"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin de flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus, no supo que pasó a amity, Willow y luz, ni siquiera a edric y emira. Entonces Gus decide escapar de aquí con o sin utilizar magia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus saca sus bolsillos, e intenta buscar algo de sus bolsillos, entonces encontró algo, 2 clips de humano. Gus recuerda la explicación de luz junto con willow y amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la biblioteca de hedsixe, "éstos se llaman clips" dijo luz, "clips" dijo willow, Gus y amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si, son de mi mundo" Dijo luz con felicidad, entonces Gus tan emocionada "para que sirve éstos clips", entonces luz levanta para mostrar los clips "verás, éstos clips, sirven para ajustar el papel, pero algunas veces, la gente malvada los usa también para abrir las puertas o candados".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus está tan emocionado sobre el mundo humano "luz, me lo puedes demostrar de cómo abrir los candados con clips", "claro, alguien tiene un candado" dijo Luz, entonces amity saca un candado y se lo da, entonces luz usa los clips para abrir el candado y finalmente lo abre "ta dan", "vaya" dijo Gus, "impresionante" dijo amity también impresionada, "genial" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin de flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus usa los clips para abrir el candado y funciona, entonces Gus logra liberarse, pero aún está atrapado en el calabozo, entonces Gus usa de nuevo los clips y logra abrir la puerta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus sale de la habitación y intenta usar su poder de ilusiones y poco ya funciona, entonces Gus usa su poder de ilusiones y intenta créer que él está en el calabozo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus sale la prisión y ve que no hay nadie y sale, Gus camina con despacio para que no la atrapen y Gus llega una habitación y entra, entonces Gus encuentra un traje de aquerrale de Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus se lo pone y encuentra una máscara y también se lo pone, entonces Gus usa su nuevo poder la ilusión de personajes, el se usa para que crezca a tamaño adulto, pero sólo dura en 49 minutos, entonces Gus camina modo normal, entonces Gus ve los guardias, ellos ven a Gus, entonces Gus se pone nervioso, pero los guardias no les importa, entonces Gus se calma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus camina bien, cuando llega un cuarto, entonces Gus decide entrar entonces Gus ve que hay un portal, cuando alguien abre la puerta, Gus se esconde, cuando se asoma es el gran Titan, viendo el portal, "ha, mañana iniciará el día de la unidad, y pronto gobernaré los dos mundos" dijo el gran Titan, entonces alguien entra la puerta y aparece tres figuras, Gus puede ver su cara de horror es amity, Willow y luz con sus trajes de aquerrale, "vaya al fin, llegaron" dijo el gran Titan, "si mi señor" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, escuchen, mañana de la noche es el día de la unidad esta muy cerca, así que creo que se preparen todo y tú luz también quiero que te prepares para el vestido de novia " dijo el gran Titan, "si querido" dijo luz, entonces el gran Titan se retira junto con amity, Willow y luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus, se pone triste, por lo que hizo su novia, y sus amigas, entonces Gus sale su escondite y ve unos planos, son los planos del portal y cómo funciona pero no las lee, entonces Gus agarra los planos y camina, luego vió una pieza extraña de romboide y también lo agarra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus camina encontrando alcantarillas pero, escucha algo y Gus no puede ver entonces se esconde dentro de barriles de metal para la basura, y aparece alador y odiala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crees que amity podrá soportar la máquina de portal del Reino humano" dijo alador, entonces Gus está pensando 'como que amity puede soportar él portal', "no lo sé querido, no lo sé" dijo odiala entonces ambos le dieron un suspiro y salieron, cuando Gus sale aún está pensando cuál soporté, pero luego vió la tapa de la alcantarilla y lo abre y se mete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en la prisión, un guardia llega y abre el calabozo, entonces ve a Gus falso "bien niño, levantante", y Gus falso se levanta, y sale de la prisión.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, Gus ve la luz y camina hacía allí, logró salir pero olvidó que el castillo es una pequeña isla, Gus ve abajo y es muy profundo y peligroso, entonces Gus piensa como salir, entonces Gus ve y encontro el puente que se usa para pasar el aquerrale, entonces Gus siente nervioso, pero no tiene otra opción.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus empieza subir las piedras de pared para llegar la parte de puente, Gus se asoma pará ver si no hay guardias, y no hay guardias y se sube el puente y camina despacio hacía él bosque.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto el gran Titan se sienta el trono junto con luz sentado en las piernas del Gran titán, entonces llega los guardias con Gus falso hacía el, cuando luz se levanta para dejar que el gran Titan se levante y camina hacia Gus falso, "jajaja" se ríe él gran Titan, cuando extiende su mano para usar el poder para controlar la mente, pero pronto el Gus falso desaparece, "que" dijo el gran Titan, entonces el gran Titan se entera que es la magia de ilusiones, entonces el gran Titan llama sus guardias "busquen al prisionero, rápido".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Gus se quita él traje de aquerrale y camina hacía la casa buho, cuando llega toca la puerta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola Gus" dijo hooty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hooty me alegro verte has visto a eda" dijo Gus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda salió, pero volverá" dijo hooty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, puedo pasar" dijo Gus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Claro dejó pasar solo los amigos de luz, hoot"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces hooty abre la puerta y ve a King, el pequeño corre y lo abraza, y Gus también recibe el abrazo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el castillo, el gran Titan camina en círculos, luz, amity y willow están sentadas , entonces un guardia apareció, "información" dijo el gran Titan, "lo siento mucho, no hay nada en el castillo", el gran Titan grita de enojó, el guardia está asustado, menos luz, amity y Willow ellas quedaron decepcionada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces el gran Titan llama alguien, llega edric y emira, "querías vernos mi señor" dijo emira, "si, esté niño, logró escapar en la prisión, no se cómo lo hizo o como se burló de mí, incluyendo la seguridad" dijo él gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces llega otro guardia pasando a edric y emira, "mi señor, hace falta un traje de aquerrale" dijo el guardia, "y ustedes no se percataron" dijo el gran Titan con enojo, "hemos revisado a cada guardia, pero no hay nada" dijo el guardia, entonces el gran Titan está lleno de enojó, pero luego se percató en algo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan corre hacia el portal, el entra y el portal está bien, pero ve que aún le falta una pieza, entonces el gran Titan ve que también le robaron planos, el gran Titan grita, entonces regresa de nuevo al trono junto con edric, emira, willow, amity y luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edric, emira, ustedes vayan a buscar a ese niño, el tiene la piedra de energía para activar él portal y tiene mis planos, y quiero que me lo traigas vivo" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si mi señor" dijo emira y edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellos se retiran y el gran Titan respira y vuelve a sentarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero no puedes huir" dijo el gran Titan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará………..</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listo aquí está el capitulo, me tomó mucho tiempo de tener ideas para crear esté capitulo, pero valió la pena, <br/>En él próximo capitulo sea Gus vs edric y emira</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capitulo 22 Gus contra emira y edric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gus llega la casa buho y espera a eda y Camilia, pero Gus  se enfrenta a edric y emira para que lo capture, logrará Gus ganar a edric y emira.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 22 Gus contra emira y edric.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Gus está cansado decide tomar una siesta, mientras king y hooty lo cuida hasta que eda, camilia y belos llegué.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces king va su asiento y se acuesta, pero el verdadero problema, no puede dormir, el aún extraña a luz, no sea lo mismo sin ella, entonces decide ir a ver a hooty, hooty está durmiendo, pero de repente, hooty se despierta por king, "King que pasa" dijo hooty, "no puedo dormir" Dijo King, entonces hooty se acerca a king "vamos amiguito, tienes que dormir" dijo hooty "mirá, se que estás triste por luz, pero luz no te vea así triste".</p><p> </p><p>Entonces king da un suspiro, entonces ve a Gus aún despierto, "Gus, que haces a estás horas de la noche" dijo king</p><p> </p><p>"No puedo dormir" dijo Gus, "porque" dijo king. Entonces Gus le explica todo lo qué pasó cuando logró escapar el aquerrale, pero vió que el gran Titan hizo algo a luz, Willow y amity, king y hooty quedaron en shock, por lo que hicieron a luz, entonces Gus también sobre él portal que está construyendo, pero él no sabe cómo funciona el portal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero a Gus no le importa, lo que importa es Willow, lo ama cuando fueron niños, entonces king se acerca y lo abraza, con la compañía de hooty, entonces Gus corresponde el abrazo.</p><p> </p><p>"Vaya, que conmovedor" dijo un desconocido.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Gus, king y hooty escucharon y gus voltea para ver quién es y es edric y emira, entonces Gus se levanta y ve que edric y emira lleva los vestidos de aquerrale, 'no puede ser, ellos también' dijo Gus, Gus ve que Edric y emira usan los vestidos de aquerrale, "edric, emira" dijo Gus.</p><p> </p><p>"Con que aquí estás, Gus" dijo edric, "no se cómo escapaste, pero por ordenés del Gran titán, te exijo que te rindas y qué te entregués junto con la pieza que la agarraste" dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Gus se pone a la defensiva "nunca me rendiré", entonces edric y emira se prepara para pelear. Pero hooty va para atacar, pero edric saca su varita para lanzar Fuego y lo hace daño, y cae inconsciente, entonces king quiere pelear, pero Gus le dice que no, el puede encargar de ellos.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Gus crea muchos clones de Gus y van a atacar a edric y emira, edric de nuevo usa su varita de fuego y ataca los clones de Gus, los clones de Gus lo recibe el golpe, pero ninguno de los clones es el verdadero, entonces más clones aparece, emira usa su poder de abominaciónes para protegerse, entonces edric usa de nuevo la varita de fuego, pero ninguno es el verdadero de nuevo, luego edric se enoja 'cuales el verdadero gus', entonces edric fue recibido un golpe, voltea y fué emira, "emira, porque me atacaste" dijo edric, "oh más bien por qué tú me atacaste" dijo emira, "que" dijo edric, "si" dijo emira </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Emira usa el poder de abominaciónes para protegerse, pero alguien fue atacada, voltea y fué edric, "edric, porque me atacaste" dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces edric volvió atacar a emira, emira se protege usando un escudó de abominación, cuando lo quita edric desapareció.</p><p> </p><p>Fin de flashback</p><p> </p><p>"Yo no te ataque" dijo edric.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Edric y emira voltea y ven a otro edric y emira, los falsos atacaron a edric y emira y ellos recibieron el golpe, entonces ellos desaparecieron, entonces ellos se enojaron "no nos subestimes Gus, tenemos el apellido blight" dijo edric enojado, entonces edric saca su varita y lanza Fuego a todos a todos los clones y unos de ellos es el original Gus.</p><p> </p><p>Gus cae lastimado, entonces edric guarda su varita, emira se levanta, camina hacía Gus, "vaya, si peleaste bien Gus" dijo edric.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Gus se levanta pero está lastimado por la magia de fuego, "por qué obedeces al gran titan" dijo Gus.</p><p> </p><p>"Somos los blight, tenemos ser los mejores" dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p>"Te equivocas, que pasó con edric y emira que los conozco" dijo Gus.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha ya quedó el pasado, el gran Titan nos abrio los ojos" dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p>"Si cuando hacemos bromas, le estamos lastimado a nuestros padres y entendimos que sea mejor que mantenemos el apellido blight" dijo edric</p><p> </p><p>"Te equivocas, edric y emira les gusta hacér bromas, no les gusta que su madre te maltrate" dijo Gus.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya basta de hablar" dijo edric, entonces edric saca su varita para atacar a Gus pará déjalo inconsciente, pero alguien lanzó un hechizo de sueño y los hace dormir a edric y emira.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Gus ve que es eda, camilia y belos, "niño" dijo eda, "señora búho, sra camilia" dijo Gus que voltea y ve a belos "emperador belos".</p><p> </p><p>"Ya no Soy tu emperador" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>"Esperen dónde está la sra Lilith" dijo Gus.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces eda se pone triste, "te lo explicaremos más tarde, mejor explicanos que pasó" dijo camilia.</p><p> </p><p>Continuará…….</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listo aquí está el otro episodio, perdón por no subir, casi me pierdo ideas, pero esta semana subiré un capítulo, en el próximo capitulo sea cura</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capitulo 23 curación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belos va buscar una cura para salvar a edric y emira incluyendo para luz, amity y Willow funciona ra</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda y Camilia lleva a los hermanos blight a la mesa de la cocina, entonces belos van a ver los hermanos blight.</p><p> </p><p>Eda va por una soga para atar a los blight, luego eda y Camilia van a hablar con Gus para saber que pasó, Gus le explica todo lo que el gran Titan les hizo a Luz, amity, Willow, edric y emira, luego le explica este objeto y los planos, belos ve los planos y los agarra, belos finalmente conoce ese objeto, "conozco éstos planos" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>"De que hablas" dijo camilia.</p><p> </p><p>"Está haciendo un portal para abrir el reino humano" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>"Que" grito camilia y eda</p><p> </p><p>"Si, el gran Titan quiere crear un portal para ir al reino humano, pero para que funcione, necesita usar la energía de luz, la señorita amity y Willow" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entonces camilia se preocupa por su hija y sus amigas.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces belos ve a edric y emira aún inconsciente, entonces belos recordó el conjuro que le enseño el gran Titan, entonces belos va por un papel y anota "eda, necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me traes éstos objetos". </p><p> </p><p>Belos le da la nota, eda lo recibe, entonces eda no sabe por qué belos para que Los quiere, entonces camilia le pone el hombro de eda "hágalo eda".</p><p> </p><p>Entonces eda va hacía el pueblo con todo y su capa para que no lo detecte y fué hacía el pueblo.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras belos le pide a Camilia que le ayude a Gus de sus heridas, mientras tanto Gus todavía está lastimado, entonces llega camilia y lo entiende para que cure sus heridas, luego camilia le pone unas vendas sobre sus heridas.</p><p> </p><p>Camilia ve a Gus triste, "que tienes" dijo camilia, Gus no dijo nada, entonces camilia ve que Gus es como si a perdído su amor, entonces camilia suspira "oye, tranquilo, vamos a rescatar a luz, amity y tu novia".</p><p> </p><p>Con está palabra hizo que Gus se sonrojado, pero el tiene que admitir, si amaba a willow, pero el gran Titan le hizo algo a luz, amity y Willow,. incluyendo a edric y emira.</p><p> </p><p>Eda llega con las cosas que belos le pidió, entonces belos agarra las cosas y los usa, creando una pociones, eda ve belos, 'que está haciendo' pensó eda.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces belos usa un frasco para una prueba, fué cuando su pocion resulti todo un éxito.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces belos le pone la pocion a los hermanos blight y ellos siente que su cuerpo está quemando, luego termino el efecto.</p><p> </p><p>Edric y emira se levanta, "que pasó" dijo edric, "funciono" dijo belos feliz.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Edric y emira vé a belos "emperador belos está vivo" Dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entonces llega Gus y ve a edric y emira despiertos y recuperaron su conciencia, Gus corre y los abraza, "cómo lo hiciste" dijo camilia.</p><p> </p><p>"Con está pocion, puede quitar el hechizo que hizo él gran Titan, solo le queda 10, que sea suficiente para rescatar a nuestra hija y las 2 niños más" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>"Bien hecho, belos, pero que pasa si el gran Titan destruye los antidotos" dijo camilia.</p><p> </p><p>"La otra cura es lo que dijo Carly, el poder del amor, con ese poder, no sólo puedes acabar a tus enemigos, sino que puedes salvar a tu amor verdadero" dijo belos </p><p> </p><p>Entonces Gus le explica todo lo que paso, entonces edric y emira recordaron lo que pasó.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Los guardias llegaron a la sala junto con edric y emira, entonces ve el gran Titan y sus padres, "vaya así que ellos son sus hijos" dijo el gran Titan, "si mi señor" dijo alador.</p><p> </p><p>"Que nos va hacer, van a matarnos" dijo edric.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no mi niño, creo que ella te lo dirá" dijo el gran Titan que llega amity con su vestido de aquerrale, edric y emira ven el horror que le hicieron a su hermana, "que le hiciste". dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p>"Ésto" dijo el gran Titan levantándo su mano y lo lanza un rayo rojo hacía edric y emira.</p><p> </p><p>Fin de flashback</p><p> </p><p>"Ya recuerdo lo qué hizo el gran Titan, incluyendo mis padres" dijo edric.</p><p> </p><p>"Bien, escuchen tengo un plan" dijo belos</p><p> </p><p>Continuará…...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí está el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, esque estuve estudiando para mí examen, pero aquí está el capitulo. Pero subiré el otro capítulo hasta 30 de marzo, pará que con eso, puedo subir todo el capitulo completo, incluyendo 3 capitulo de la historia de purificación, además subiré otra nueva historia de the owl house que es 2 temporada pero está historia será próximamente.</p><p>En el próximo capitulo sea, infiltración de aquerrale, el otro sea día de la boda, el otro es batalla final parte 1: willow y amity vs Gus, edric y emira , batalla final parte 2: edric y emira vs alador y odiala, batalla final parte 3: amity vs luz, batalla final parte 4: el poder del amor, epílogo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capitulo 24 infiltración de aquerrale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoy es el día de la unidad y de la boda y belos, camilia y eda tratarán de inpedir la boda y la activación del portal junto con gus, edric y Emira , podrán eda, camilia, eda, gus, edric y Emira salvar a luz, amity y willow en las manos del gran Titan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola amigos no pude terminar todos los capítulos completos porque estuve clases pero como voy a entrar vacaciones voy a subir los capítulos que hice más tarde subiré los otros capítulos pendientes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric y emira lleva a Gus junto con la piedra de energía al castillo de aquerrale, usando con su traje de aquerrale.</p><p> </p><p>Llegando los guardias ven y abren el puente para que los dejen de entrar, los guardias y agarra a gus, edric y Emira camina, pero debajo del puente hay 3 personas, son belos, eda y camilia, caminando el puente llegando hasta las alcantarillas.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>"Listo" dijo eda.</p><p> </p><p>Edric y emira están usando el traje de aquerrale junto con ojos artificiales para que el gran Titan cree que ellos aún están bajó control.</p><p> </p><p>"Bien, ustedes 2 solo actúen como si fuera hipnotizados con el poder del Gran titán" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>"Bien" dijo edric y emira.</p><p> </p><p>"Bien mientras tanto Gus, solo actúa como lastimado y vencido por edric y emura" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"okey" dijo gus. </p><p> </p><p>"bien mientras que el gran Titan esté distraído, tenemos que aprovechar para destruir el portal y salva a luz, la señorita amity y willow" dijo eda. </p><p> </p><p>"si" dijo belos, edric, Emira, gus, y camilia. </p><p> </p><p>Fin Flashback </p><p> </p><p>Belos logró atravesar y llegar hacia las alcantarillas y le ayudó a camilia y eda, "gracias belos" dijo camilia </p><p> </p><p>"de nada" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces belos, camilia y eda camina las alcantarillas para llegar el lugar donde está el portal.</p><p> </p><p>Belos camina pero aún está triste, por el daño que ha hecho. Lo que hizo con luz, borrar su memoria, y hipnotizarla. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces ve la puerta de las alcantarillas y lo abre, salen de las alcantarillas y camina.</p><p> </p><p>Belos, camilia y eda llegaron al cuarto donde está el portal, ellos ven el portal, Camilia y eda ve belos mirando el portal, entonces belos va usar su poder pará destruir el portal, pero un rayo lo lanzo hacia el, "belos" dijo eda y Camilia, entonces 2 guardias aparecieron y los agarro.</p><p> </p><p>El rayo hizo que las pociones qué belos creo fueron destruidos. Ahora ya no puede rescatar a luz, Amity y willow.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces 4 figuras aparecieron, los ojos de eda y Camilia se crecieron, es luz, amity, willow y él gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>"Vaya, vaya, al parecer todavía sigues vivo, incluyendo la dama búho y camilia" dijo el gran Titan. </p><p> </p><p>"señor titan, como supo que estamos aquí" dijo belos</p><p> </p><p>"simple" dijo el gran Titan, le muestra a edric, emira y Gus lastimados.</p><p> </p><p>"No" dijo camilia.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces el gran Titan va hacía él portal y coloca la figura su lugar, entonces camilia ve a su hija.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz, por favor escúchame" dijo camilia, entonces luz usa una mano y lo lanza de rayo, camilia lo recibe, eda ve al gran Titan "que le hiciste a mí hija".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jajajaja, pues verás, yo no lo hice, ella todo esté tiempo, ella pudo manejar sus poderes" dijo el gran Titan. </p><p> </p><p>"no puedes usarla, es una niña" dijo eda, "oh, a demostrado más que una niña" dijo el gran Titan, entonces él gran Titan ve el reloj "llevenselos a la jaula". </p><p> </p><p>"no" dijo eda, que fue llevada a eda, camilia, belos, gus, edric y Emira al calabozo. </p><p> </p><p>Continuará….. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capítulo 25 día de la boda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belos golpea la puerta con sus puños, los guardias colocarlon a belos, camilia, eda, edric, Emira y gus cadenas antimagia, belos usa todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero fue en vano. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia aún sufre con la magia que luz lanzó, eda revisa las heridas de gus, edric y Emira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dime como el gran Titan los supo," dijo eda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bueno" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashback</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando edric y emira entra con Gus y el objeto, "bien hecho" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gracias mi señor" dijo emira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y les daré una recompensa en algo" dijo el gran Titan, entonces el gran Titan chasquido</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Edric y emira ven que fueron arrestados por cuerdas electrónica </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Creyeron que me engañaría" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cómo lo supiste" dijo Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Simple, yo veo las auras negras y ustedes no tienen" dijo el gran Titan "solo aún algunas personas que conoce mi magia y que intenta hacer drifaz".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin de flashback</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y por eso, es lo que pasó" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces belos saca su collar y ve de nuevo la foto, camilia ve a belos con la foto y va a ver "belos, tu guardaste esto".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solo quería recuperar a tí y mí hija, pero ahora lo perdí de nuevo" dijo belos y empezó a llorar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia se acerca a su marido y lo abraza "no tuviste tu culpa, yo también tuve la culpa por no decir la verdad a luz".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda ve a Camilia y belos feliz, entonces eda se levanta "bien tortolos, tenemos que rescatar a luz, amity y Willow"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pero como, las cadenas nos bloquea la magia" dijo belos</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Gus logró abrir el candado, eda, camilia, edric, emira y belos quedaron sorprendidos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cómo lo hiciste" dijo eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus le enseño el clip que lo guardo por si acaso "por esté clip y las enseñanzas que luze enseño".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'esa es mi niña' pensó eda y Camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, que estámos esperando, vamos" dijo belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en la sala, willow y amity con sus vestidos de damas de honor se prepara y luz con su vestido de novia sale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/_42dJYuTtw8">
    <span>https://youtu.be/_42dJYuTtw8</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, preparen las máquinas" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces las damas de honor se subieron las máquinas, luz se sube la máquina, luego el gran Titan sale de escenario mientras llega un guardia que quiere parecer un padre "queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hasta aquí para unir al humana y nuestro señor en matrimonio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después la máquina del portal está comenzando, y comienza absorber la fuerza de amity, luz y willow mientras que aún sigue la boda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el techo, camilia, eda, belos, Gus, edric y emira llegaron, pero ven que inició la boda y la activación del portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Llegamos tardé, que vamos hacer" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pues ya perdí una vez a luz, no pienso perderla otra vez" dijo belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos usa su poder para atacar el portal, entonces el gran Titan ve a belos atacando, pero luego ve el portal ya se activo mientras luz, Amity y willow aún se aguanta el dolor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces belos usa su poder de ramas para destruir el portal, pero el portal es muy fuerte que puede soportar la magia de belos, entonces el gran Titan usa su poderoso rayo pará atacar, pero belos lo esquiva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando se separó eda y Camilia usa su magia de la maleta del portal y lo lanza hacía la máquina y logra destruir el portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NOOOOOOO" grita el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos ve a Camilia y eda "camilia que hiciste".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Le pedí a eda que sacará el portal para que combiné el otro portal para poder destruir" dijo camilia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pero, Camilia como regresaras a casa" dijo belos, "aquí es mí casa, contigo belos" dijo camilia, belos finalmente siente que su esposa a recuperado su amor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BASTA, YA ME CANSÉ DE USTEDES, AMITY, WILLOW, ALADOR Y ODIANA, MATARLOS" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará…….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capítulo 26 batalla final parte 1: willow y amity vs Gus, edric y emira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Camilia, eda y belos van a pelear con odiala, alador y él gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow y amity iban pelear con eda, Camilia y belos, pero Gus, edric y emira se pasaron dé caminó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Willow se prepara su poder de plantas, "perdóname willow" dijo Gus que usó su poder de ilusiones y atacaron a Willow, mientras edric y emira sacaron sus varitas para atacar a amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz ve a amity y Willow peleando con edric, emira y Gus, entonces quiere ayudarlos, pero ve al gran titan peleando con belos, y Camilia y eda, pelean con alador y odiala, entonces luz se levanta y camina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda usa su poder de búho aún débil a alador pero lo esquiva, pero lo peor es que debido su maldición aún lo está afectando. Pero alguien lanza un rayo, eda ve y es luz, "alador, ayuda a tu esposa, yo me encargaré a la dama búho" dijo luz. Entonces alador sé pone de reverencia "gracias" y se fué.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No luz, escúchame" dijo eda, pero Luz no la escucho y lanza un rayo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, willow usa su poder de púas del árbol hacía Gus, pero solo golpeó las hologramas, Gus usa más hologramas para golpear a willow y logró recibir el golpe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow se enoja y usa su poder de ramas golpeando todo los Gus, y Gus fue recibido el golpe, entonces Willow usa su poder de raíces del árbol y atrapa los brazos de Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto Amity usa su poder de abominaciones para atacar a edric y emira, pero edric usa la varita de fuego y destruye la abominación, emira usa su poder de rayo a la varita para lanzar a Amity, pero amity usa su poder de abominación como escudó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vaya mittes si qué eres fuerte" Dijo emira</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si, vaya que nos supieras" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Callesen, ustedes son una decepción a la familia blight" dijo amity, entonces edric se prepara para lanzar otro hechizo de fuego, "rindanse por el gran Titan" dijo Amity,"nunca" dijo edric y emira, entonces amity crea un puño de abominación y le agrega Fuego y lo lanza y edric y emira lo recibe, con ese golpe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mientras tanto willow se acerca a Gus "eres patético, Gus, pará ésto te llamas amigo" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo Soy tu amigo willow" dijo Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cómo no, yo busco amigos muy poderoso, no un fracasado" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tu también eres fracasada" dijo Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow se enoja más que agarra la camisa de Gus "yo no soy fracasada, el gran Titan me abrió los ojos que mís padres son fracasados, gracias a él y los padres de amity me abrieron los ojos" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gus quedó putrefacto, viendo que su novia le lavaran él cerebro, pero no quiere rendirse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Willow se prepara para el golpe final, pero Gus se acerca a willow y lo besa, Willow quería golpear a Gus, pero siente algo de su corazón, entonces gus se separa "quiero a willow de vuelta, la que amo" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces willow grita de dolor de su cabeza, entonces él aura roja, sale su cuerpo y cae al suelo, entonces willow ve a gus lastimado, gus ve qué los ojos se willow vuelven normalidad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"gus" dijo willow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"willow" dijo gus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"gus, perdóname, por favor" dijo willow llorando de arrepentimiento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces gus lo calla con otro beso y willow corresponde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto amity se acerca para el golpe final con sus hermanos "vaya mis hermanos son inútiles" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces edric y Emira ven a amity preparadon para su muerte, "tus últimas palabras hermanos" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si" dijo edric y Emira, luego saca un libro extraño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces empieza leer pero usando la voz de amity 'querido diario cuando demuestro ser la mejor y molestando a mi ex amiga Willow, Vi que willow esta con un humana, yo me volví loca, cuando voy atacar al humana, Willow me dió una paliza'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que están haciendo" dijo amity, "estamos leyendo tú diario" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'querido diario cuando estoy la junta con la sra Lilith, Vi la humana con su mascota, entonces decidí molestarla, pero ella me desafío un duelo y la acepte, entonces durante el duelo, la humana hizo trampa, pero lo peor para mí, es que la dama búho descubrió que yo también hice trampa, quedé avergonzada y corrí, pero la humana me demostró que ella puede hacer magia'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basta" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'querido diario, cuando estoy leyendo los niños, la humana, me vio, ella quiere ser mi amiga, pero Soy una blight, pero la humana conoció a mis latosos hermanos, entonces ellos quieren hacer travesuras en la biblioteca, entonces la humana encontro mi santuario, pero ella vio que estoy leyendo mis libros de azura, pero la humana dibujo el libro de los niños salió el conejo y me atrapó, pero la humana me salvó, entonces la humana o mejor me dió su nombre, luz, luz noceda, me dió su libro'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porque dices eso a la princesa luz" dijo amity, entonces los ojos de amity, poco a poco empieza a escuchar su corazón. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'querido diario, cuando estoy la tienda vi a luz, le devolví su libro y va entrar a hedsixe, pero sólo funciona si tiene 2 magia, entonces luz fue al campo de hielo al igual que yo, luz se metió en problemas y salió el moustro de nieve, yo cerré para que no le pasa nada, pero logró liberarse y me ayudó y pudimos rescatar a mis hermanos '</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity le empieza a doler la cabeza "ahhh". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>' querido diario, cuando estaba caminando vi los recuerdos de willow, yo intente borrando los recuerdos, pero como son inflamables, se quemo todos los recuerdos, entonces luz me ayudo a limpiar mi desastre, pero apareció un moustro de forma willow, me quiere matar por lo que hice daño, pero luz me defendió y le explique lo que mis padres me obligaron, entonces willow me perdono y logre recuperar mi amistad con willow, pero siento que mi corazón es un sentimiento que luz me apoyo, creo que estoy enamorada'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HAAAA, BASTA" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'querido diario, hoy es el día el baile Groom, estoy preparando una carta para darle a luz, pero tengo miedo, entonces él director bump me eligió para pelear con Groom, pero no tengo el valor, pero luz tomo mi lugar, yo lo entrene para enfrentar sus miedos, pero luz tiene un miedo más grande, su mamá, luz está asustada, entonces yo fui a defender a luz, entonces luz vio mi miedo si ella me rechaza, pero no vio la imagen, entonces luz y yo bailamos, y vencimos al moustro Groom y somos las reinas del baile groom'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'querido diario, yo estoy caminando y vi que luz desafío a Boscha para que no moleste a willow, entonces yo vi como luz se presionó a willow y gus, los abandono, entonces yo le di un, consejo entonces luz tomo el lugar de willow y bosha lanza la pelota a luz, entonces fui con willow y gus para que la ayudarla, entonces willow salvo a luz y yo los ayude, perdimos pero logramos callar a boscha, me rompí mi pierna y luz me cargo, parece un sueño hecho en realidad y me invitaron la casa búho y me divertí, solo espero que algún día mi sueño sea que luz esté en mi lado'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces amity grita y el aura roja sale, cuando cae ve a edric y Emira, "hermanos" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hermana" dijo edric y Emira sonrieron y los abrazaron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hermanos, perdóname, por favor" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oye, no llores, estamos aquí contigo, no te abandonamos" dijo edric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si amity" dijo emira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces llega willow y gus, "willow estas bien" dijo amity, "si estoy bien" dijo willow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bien, escuchen, amity y willow vayan a pelear con luz, gus tu ayuda a ver a eda, mientras nosotros pelearemos nuestros padres" dijo edric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hermanos no, mamá y papá son fuertes, no puede ganarles" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no te preocupes hermana, estaremos bien, solo rescata a luz" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"okey" dijo amity aún asustada por sus hermanos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto luz lanza un rayo a eda y lo recibe, eda esta lástimada, luz se prepara para el golpe final, pero luego llega willow y amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que willow, amity que hacen" dijo luz pero luz ve que sus auras rojas se fueron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"luz te vamos a rescatar, cueste como cueste" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará…… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capítulo 27 batalla final parte 2: edric y emira vs alador y odiala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edric y emira corren a pelear con sus padres y salvar a Camilia, Camilia usa su escudó pero sus fuerzas poco se acaba, alador y odiala se prepara para el golpe final "adiós camilia, cómo siempre, eres una fracasada" dijo odiala.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces edric y emira lanza Fuego a sus padres, alador y odiala lo recibieron, pero les dolió un poco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia se levanta y ve a edric y emira preparando para pelear, "señorita noceda, está bien" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si estoy bien" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Edric y emira, quitense de camino, primero mataremos a Camilia y le castigaremos después" dijo alador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no vamos a permitir que nos manipules a amity" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si ya nos manipulaste a nosotros, no vamos a permitir que manipules a amity" dijo emira </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Te atreves a desafianos, después que hicimos por ustedes" dijo odiala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Por nosotros, ustedes quieren por el apellido blight, por su maldito orgullo, no te interesa los sueños de sus hijos, solo quiere ser famoso" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si, queríamos conocer amigos de verdad, pero solo ustedes solo piensa en ustedes mismos, cómo papá no es genial y mamá no es bonita que la señorita camilia" dijo emira.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces alador gruñe con todos con sus dientes y odiala apreta sus puños, entonces le lanza un rayo a sus hijos, ellos se separan, emira lanza Fuego a odiala, pero lo esquiva, mientras tanto edric y alador pelean, "ja, crees que mi pertinente hijo puede vencerme, solo lo que importa su vida" dijo alador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mi vida ya no me importa, mi vida ya fue arruinada por ti y mi tonta madre" dijo alador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces alador lanza un rayo a edric y lo recibe gritando de dolor "no le hables así a tu madre"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh qué, me vas a matar tarado" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces alador ya se enojo y va por su hijo con una velocidad y lo golpea, edric soportar él golpe que da su padre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras willow lanza plantas y lo lanza hacía luz, pero luz usa su poder de hielo para protegerse, entonces luz lanza una combinación de fuego y rayo hasta willow, pero Amity llega y usa su poder para proteger a willow y willow usa su poder de plantas pará ayudar a willow, entonces lo recibieron pero sus escudos si soportaron el poder de luz, luz se enoja porque le subestima su poder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces eda grita su cuerpo por qué por los golpes que recibió luz, más que  maldición le está afectando, entonces Gus trata que se calme, pero ve que belos aún no lo derrota al gran titan, entonces Gus ve eda, "señorita eda, se encuentra bien" dijo Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si, pero mi maldición me está afectando" dijo eda, Gus piensa que como ayudar a eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, emira está lastimada por los ataques y golpes de su madre, pero aún aguanta, entonces odiala agarra el cuello de su hija "ja, parece que esto es todo, creó que eres un fracaso"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira abre un poco sus ojos, entonces usa su mano de forma de rayo y entonces emira lanza el rayo a odiala y lo recibe, pero está vez fué grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces odiala se levanta un poco, "no soy una fracasada, soy una persona especial, soy emira blight".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces odiala finalmente cae inconsciente, y emira también cae inconsciente por falta de energías.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, alador dejo de golpear a edric, edric aún mantiene de equilibrio, "mmm, creó que soportartes de mis golpes, creo que mi fracasado hijo" dijo alador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces edric aprieta su puño, y entonces crea una abominación con una combinación de rayo y Fuego y lo lanza hacia alador y lo recibe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo no soy un fracasado, soy edric blight, el mago más fuerte" dijo edric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces edric cae inconsciente, pero alador sé levantá, pero está lastimado, se acerca a edric "bien hijo, usaste tu poder y me lastimaste mucho, pero no eres fuerte, sigues siendo un fracasado".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia lanza su poder de plantas y ataca a alador, cómo alador ya no tiene poder lo recibe y queda inconsciente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camilia corre hacía edric, Checa sus signos vitales y está bien, lo levanta y lleva a emilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto eda no puede soportar más y se transforma la bestia, Gus se asusta, pero no lo ataca, ve a belos y al gran titan peleando, entonces va tras ellos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará…...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capítulo 28 batalla final parte 3: amity vs luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La bestia eda va hacia el gran Titan y lo muerde, pero aún le duele el siente que no le duele, entonces él gran Titan lanza la bestia eda hacia el piso. </p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, luz usa su poder de fuego en sus manos hacia amity, pero amity lo esquiva, entonces willow despierta su poder para lanzar raíces de fuego hacia luz. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces luz usa con un dedo, para crear un escudo para protegerse, pero aunque el escudo es fuerte las raíces de fuego explotan como si fuera bombas y luz cae, amity ve como Willow usó un poder extraño, lanza raíces de fuego que explota "willow como lo hiciste".</p><p> </p><p>"No lo sé, solo pensé en mi novio Gus en mí corazón junto mis amigos" dijo Willow.</p><p> </p><p>Amity se pone algo extraño pensando ese poder oculto, luego cuando ve a luz parándose se molesta y empieza salir magia, Amity lanza un poder de rayo a luz, pero luz lo esquiva y lanza pedazo de hielo eléctrico hacía Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Amity lo esquiva, willow lanza de nuevo los raíces hacía luz, luz lo recibe y cae de nuevo, pero lo hizo a propósito para usar sus manos para tocar al piso con dos grifos (nota: luz ya dejó de usar sus papeles de grifos porque como belos le ayudó a despertar sus poderes y además luz es mitad bruja y mitad bruja) golpea el piso y sale plantas largas hacía willow, las plantas largas agarra a willow y recibe una descarga.</p><p> </p><p>"Aaaaaaah" grita willow y cae.</p><p> </p><p>"Willow" dijo Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Amity corre hacía luz para golpear, pero lo esquiva y lanza rayo hacía Amity, Amity lo recibe y cae.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto, eda la bestia se levanta y corre hacía el gran Titan, pero el lo esquiva.</p><p> </p><p>Belos ya está lastimado, ve que la bestia búho está lastimado, entonces belos estiende sus manos y dice conjuros hacia la bestia eda.</p><p> </p><p>El gran Titan ve a belos lo que está haciendo, después la bestia eda empieza extraño, las plumas de todo su cuerpo desaparece, las alas de eda se conserva, los ojos negros se vuelve normal ojos de naranja, su cuerpo vuelve normal.</p><p> </p><p>"Que, que pasó" dijo eda.</p><p> </p><p>El Gran titán está enojado y lanza Fuego hacía eda, eda ve y usa sus alas para volar y lo esquiva.</p><p> </p><p>Tan distraído belos lanza rayo hacía el gran Titan y lo recibe.</p><p> </p><p>Eda vuela hacía belos "Belos, qué me hiciste"</p><p> </p><p>"Cómo no hay cura tu maldición, decidí usar un poco de mi poder para que tú maldición y tú sea un mismo, entonces decidí que cambiar en tu bestia en una guerrera" dijo belos.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces el gran Titan aparece con enojo, "lo discutiremos más tarde, empezamos él segundo round" dijo eda, "si" dijo belos y los Dos van a pelear contra el gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto luz se acerca hacia amity, amity está lastimado, piensa que no pudo salvar hacía su amor de su vida. Entonces decide hacer algo antes de su muerte.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando luz llegó, se arrodilló "di tus últimas palabras" dijo Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Eso" dijo Amity cerrado sus ojos y se acerca hacía la cabeza de luz y lo besa.</p><p> </p><p>Luz quería golpear, pero algo siente de su corazón cuando se separaron, luz empieza gritar, su cabeza le empieza a doler y luego sale el aura roja.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando luz ve a amity "amity".</p><p> </p><p>"Luz" dijo Amity y lo abraza, luz empieza a llorar "Amity, por favor perdóname".</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Amity lo vuelve a besar a luz, y luz corresponde, entonces amity y luz se separan "luz no quiero perderte de nuevo, tu eres mi única luz que me dió" dijo amity "te amó luz"</p><p> </p><p>Entonces luz se pone a llorar y lo abraza "yo también te amo amity" y Amity corresponde el abrazo.</p><p> </p><p>Luego llega Willow "luz" Willow se une con amity y luz, "Willow perdóname por favor yo.." dijo luz que la tapó la boca.</p><p> </p><p>"No Luz no fue tu culpa, tu fuiste manipulada" dijo Willow.</p><p> </p><p>"Pero no peleé mi propia voluntad, no fuí muy fuerte para detener el ataque" dijo luz.</p><p> </p><p>"Luz, eres fuerte, gracias a ti, willow descubrió su talento, a mí me ayudaste a reconcilia con willow y me ayudaste a recordar y escoger el camino" dijo Amity.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces luz abraza a amity y Willow "gracias".</p><p> </p><p>Entonces Willow ve el gran Titan "dejaremos el amor y la amistad más tarde, ahora nos toca a pelear con un enemigo más fuerte".</p><p> </p><p>Amity y Luz aceptaron y van a pelear con el gran Titan.</p><p> </p><p>Continuará…..</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Capítulo 29 batalla final parte 4: el poder del amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belos y eda están lastimado, el gran Titan con un pocas heridas aún tiene fuerzas, cuando se prepara su poder luz lanza dos grifos de fuego y lo lanza hacía él gran Titan, y lo recibe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gran titán, no te vamos a permitir que te salgas con la tuya" dijo luz que lo lanza Fuego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan crea un escudó, para protegerse, Belos ve a luz "luz", "hola papá" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corre y lo abraza y luz corresponde, belos está feliz que su hija está regreso, pero llega eda "oigan, tenemos una pelea".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda, por qué tienes alas" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Es una larga historia, pero primero acabemos con el gran Titan" dijo eda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz, amity, willow, eda y belos se prepara para pelear el gran Titan, Belos lanza un rayo, pero él gran Titan lo esquiva, eda lanza su poder de búho de tronco hacía el gran Titan, el lanza un rayo pará destruir el tronco dé búho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz, amity y Willow usa sus nuevos poderes luz usa sus manos (ya que por fin ya obtuvo sus poderes de magia con su manos) lanza combinación de fuego con rayo, Amity lanza su poder de abominación de brazo con rayo y Fuego, Willow lanza su poder de semillas de fuego hacia el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan crea una burbuja de escudó para protegerse y lo recibio, pero la burbuja es muy poderoso que no le pasó nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces el gran Titan lanza un rayo muy poderoso hacía luz, amity y Willow cuando amity crea un escudó de abominación y willow crea unas plantas de raíces para cubrir el escudo de abominación para ayudar amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero no son suficiente fuerte para protegerse, y el rayo van a recibir a luz, Willow y Amity, pero Amity empuja a luz que se salve y sólo recibe Amity y willow y caen inconsciente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz corre hacía sus amigas pero él gran Titan lo bloquea "no lo creo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos y eda van a salvar con luz, pero el gran Titan lanza un fuego y eda y belos lo recibe y caen inconsciente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando luz ve a su padre, eda, Amity y willow inconsciente, luz se enoja y sale sus poderes, lanza un rayo hacía el gran Titan, pero el gran Titan lo esquiva y usa una velocidad increíble y lo golpea, luz cae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan se acerca y agarra a luz, "jajaja, acéptalo, ustedes no puede verceme, pronto morirás, pero primero mataré a tus amigos, a tu familia y a tu novia Amity".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces luz lanza un rayo de fuego, pero está vez es muy poderoso y el gran Titan lo recibe y si se lastima, "no te permitiré que le hagas daño, a mis amigos, a mí familia y lo más importante, a mi amada Amity".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces luz estiende sus manos, "que vas a hacer" dijo el gran titan, luz cierra sus ojos, pensando todo lo que ella recordaba y pasaron tiempos, que conoció eda, los pasatiempos de su mamá, de sus amigos y que conoció a amity, durante el baile de gromp"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos se levanta y ve su hija usando su poder 'no luz, no lo hagas'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Detente no no lo hagas" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mamá, papá, Willow, Gus, eda los voy a extrañar, y también Amity, te amó" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero alguien agarra la mano, es amity, "amity que haces" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No pienso que me abandones está vez" dijo amity que también está aceptando su destino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Amity, por favor no quiero que te arriesgues por mi, por favor déjame morir" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No luz, yo te amo, no quiero quedarme sola" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz recordó lo que sufrió cuando fue una niña de 5 años, la maltrataron como si fuera un fenómeno, entonces luz la agarra muy fuerte la mano de Amity, entonces juntas se arriesgan sus vidas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no lo permitire" dijo el gran Titan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan se prepara para lanzar una bola de energía, Amity y luz lanza todo su poder y el gran Titan lanza la bola de energía, y los dos chocaron, el gran Titan cree que su victoria está asegurada, pero su bola de energía está retrocediendo, "que" dijo el gran Titan, la magia chica al gran titan, intenta soportarlo pero siente que se está haciendo pedazos "que magia es está" dijo el gran Titan, los ojos de luz que son azules y los ojos de amity que son de rosa, "ésto es nuestro poder de amor" dijo luz y amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El gran Titan grita pero cuando aterriza al suelo, tiene la ventaja él gran Titan que usará el piso para sus pies para lanzar el poder del amor hacía Luz y Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero sale plantas de púas que agarra los brazos de Gran titán, cuando ve es Willow con sus ojos verdes extendiendo su mano para atraparlo mientras Gus lo ayuda para levantarse entonces el poder del amor recibe al gran titan, "NOOOOOOO" dijo el gran Titan gritando y se acabó, el gran Titan está muerto para siempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda, camilia, belos, Willow, Gus, edric y emira que se levantaron pero lastimados y débiles busca a Luz y Amity, y la encontraron pero muertas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos y Camilia corre hacía luz, edric y emira corre hacía Amity, "no luz por favor despierta" dijo camilia, "manoplas por favor no nos dejes" dijo emira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belos llora por vér a su hija y su novia Amity qué se dieron sus vidas para acabar el gran Titan, belos tiene una magia que puede darles una segunda oportunidad para que luz y amity regresen sus vidas, soul sacrifice es una magia que puede sacrificar su vida mientras la persona regresa la vida, pero está magia solo funciona solo una persona, belos solo pone sus manos con luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Belos que haces" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Usaré el soul sacrifice" dijo belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Estás loco sabes lo que te pasará si usas esa magia" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lose, pero es la única forma, no tengo opción" dijo belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia le pone su mano hacia el hombro de Belos, "belos revive a amity" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que" dijo belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solo házlo" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okey" dijo belos, que se levanta hacía Amity, edric y emira se apartan y belos coloca sus manos en el cuerpo de Amity, cuando belos ve a Camilia, ve que camilia coloca sus manos en el cuerpo de luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Que haces" dijo belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lo mismo que tú" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Camilia por qué" dijo Belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Porque no quiero que mi niña y su novia se muera, además no quiero que te mueras solo, nuestra hija tiene que camino que seguír" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces belos se pone feliz, agarra el cuerpo de Amity y lo levanta y camina hacía camilia y luz, lo pone el piso y le pone la mano de Amity junto con luz, belos ve a Camilia y lo besa, camilia corresponde el beso, cuando separaron, belos y Camilia iniciaron el hechizo, cuando termino luz y amity se despiertan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luz" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amity" dijo luz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Las dos se abrazan, cuando luz ve que su mamá y su papá se está desapareciendo, luz se separa de amity y se levanta y corre hacía sus padres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papá, mamá, que les pasa" dijo Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hija, tu madre y yo te dimos nuestras vidas para que tú y Amity reviviera" dijo Belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces luz empieza llorar "no, por favor no me dejen" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hija, nunca te dejaremos, siempre te cuidaremos y estaremos aquí, en tu corazón" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces camilia agarra la cabeza de luz, "tu abuela de este mundo está orgullosa de ti" dijo camilia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y Camilia y belos desaparece, luz empieza a llorar y Amity la abraza, junto con eda.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuará……..</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Capítulo 30 epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda, luz, Amity, edric, emira, Gus y willow fueron al campo de cementerio, luz llora y ve las tumbas de sus padres, cuando luz ve a amity llorando por la muerte de Lilith, entonces luz agarra la mano de Amity, Amity lo ve y sonríe.</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron 3 meses desde el ataque de Gran titán, Luz vive con eda tras su cuidado, eda adoptó a Luz y se convierte la reina de aquerrale y luz se convierte en princesa, y todavía está estudiando en hedsixe, alador y odiala está encerrado en el calabozo del castillo por el resto de sus vidas.</p><p> </p><p>Edric y emira cómo son mayores de edad, cuidan de Amity, edric trabaja como guardia de aquerrale mientras emira cuida la casa.</p><p> </p><p>Willow y Gus son novios y se aman bastante junto con Amity y Luz mientras se hablan en la cafetería de hedsixe.</p><p> </p><p>Kikomora está trabajando en aquerrale junto con eda, ahora los salvajes son libres, no van a estafar, sino ayudar a la gente.</p><p> </p><p>Hedsixe ya puede escoger estudiar, aunque sea una materia o dos.</p><p> </p><p>20 años después, luz y amity se casaron a los 10 años y Obtuvieron su hija azura, que tenía 9 años, willow y Gus también se casaron y obtuvieron un hijo glasp que tenía 8 años.</p><p> </p><p>Eda que se retiró ahora luz y amity se convierte en reinas de aquerrale, Amity aparte de ser la reina también va a la biblioteca para leer un libro para los niños, Willow se convierte en maestra de plantas, gus se convierte en maestro de alucinante.</p><p> </p><p>Kikomora muere a los 13 años, pero eda le deja flores a la tumba de kikomora.</p><p> </p><p>Edric y emira tiene un negocio, el negocio de los objetos humanos, ellos quisieron crear un museo de cómo son los humanos, emira se casó con Viney.</p><p> </p><p>Edric aún es soltero pero pronto encontrara su amor verdadero.</p><p> </p><p>Eda vive con la casa buho junto con hooty, king sigue lo mismo de siempre, tierno, pero ahora se convierte maestro de enseñanza.</p><p> </p><p>Luz y amity camina hacia la tumba donde está sus padres y su abuela carly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hola mamá, hola papá, hola abuela que no pude conocerte, a pasando tiempo, mira mi hija azura está estudiando en hedsixe, mi esposa aún está en mi lado, está leyendo los niños, eda se volvió floja, King, Willow y Gus ahora son maestro, Willow y Gus obtuvieron su hijo" dijo luz que no pudo terminar y empezó a llorar.</p><p> </p><p>Amity abraza a luz y Luz corresponde, entonces los dos dejaron una flores a sus padres "te extraño mamá y papá" dijo Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"También te extraño mamá" dijo Amity en la tumba de Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces luz ve atedecer, "gracias Amity por salvarme" dijo Luz.</p><p> </p><p>"No luz, tú me salvaste de que mís padres ya no me manipule" dijo amity</p><p> </p><p>Entonces luz besa a Amity y lo corresponde, Amity finalmente es libre de sus padres y encontro algo, un amor verdadero.</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listo amigos termina la historia, espero que les guste, bueno ahora a terminar las historias pendientes y espero que algún día este en unos de los top 10 de las mejores historias de fanfic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>